Love? Heck Ya
by HB always
Summary: pairings: HB,botan gets kidnapped by some out guy, the gang saves her, hiei likes steak and T.V., they get sent to Makia, did i mention there was dancing and ferry girls? and lot of it, old chapters with new chapters as well FINISHED
1. chapter 1

Hiei & Botan: Love? Hell ya! By:

Rikku-Chan/Maggie

For every one who cares, pairings: Hiei/Botan, Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/Rikku, and Kuwabara/Yukina Hiei: OOC, Kurama: maybe a little OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! But I love Kurama!

Chapter 1!

"Botan, where are you?" Koenma asked through the communication mirror. There was no answer. "Yusuke?" Yusuke's face appeared a minute later on a screen.

"Yes?" Yusuke asked in a monotone.

"Is Botan with you?" Koenma asked.

"No, she left an hour ago," Yusuke said. "Haven't you seen her?"

"No, I'm afraid of what might be keeping her, she's always on time," Koenma said.

"Koenma-sir!" Patrick ran in to the room. (A/N: Patrick is an ogre)

"What is it Pat?" Koenma asked.

"There's a letter here you might want," Pat handed the letter to Koenma.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as he saw Koenma's face sadden.

"It's about Botan...she's been...kidnapped," Koenma said.

"What!" Yusuke asked. "Botan, is strong enough to take care of her self...by who?"

"It seems like the demon that kidnapped her is no other than...wait, that can't be possible, he's dead!" Koenma slammed the letter down.

"Um...sir, we looked up on that and found out that he lived and escaped from Spirit World," Pat said.

"How?" Koenma asked. "Yusuke's team beat them during the Dark Tournament."

"I know, I saw that on one of the tapes," Pat said.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, gather your team up you'll need them," Koenma said and shut the communication mirror off.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Why did I have to come here?" Hiei asked from the windowsill at Kurama's house.

"I don't know, Yusuke said to get everyone at my house. Why my house?" Kurama shrugged off the question.

"Hey everyone," Yusuke walked in to the room and sat on Kurama's bed. Kurama sat at his lap top typing and searching the net for answers on his homework, though he didn't need to, he thought it would be fun.

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama said. Kuwabara walked in and stood behind Kurama looking at who he was Instant Messaging. "Hello Kuwabara."

"Hello," Kuwabara said. Than teasingly, "Who ya talking to? Your girlfriend?"

"Actually, yes," Kurama said.

"You got a girlfriend!" Kuwabara asked, very stunned. "Who?"

"Ya man, tell," Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei looked at the pathetic humans talking about girls. (A/N: I feel so... wanted being the center of attention, being Kurama's girlfriend:Sigh: He's so hot)

"What's the matter shrimp? Ya feel left out, being the only one with out a girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why would I care? They are all as worthless as you," Hiei said and corrected himself quickly because Kurama gave him a weird look. "Most, most are as worthless as you. There is only one who is higher than you."

"Oh, who's the special girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, well, she is very pretty, one of our group, a little clueless," Yusuke said and Hiei was about to pounce on him.

"Botan! You like Botan!" Kuwabara said and started laughing.

"Think what you want, but I will inform you that you are wrong," Hiei said. "If you say that one more time I will kill that darn cat you like so much," Kuwabara shut up quickly.

"What did you what us here for Urimeshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, hey, Koenma told me to get everyone," Yusuke said. "Otherwise the only thing I know is Botan's been kidnapped by someone we faced during the Dark Tournament."

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR

"Yusuke," Koenma said into his communication mirror.

"'bout time," Yusuke said. "So, who kidnapped her?"

"Well, um...the elder Toguro," Koenma said.

"What," Yusuke said. "Well, where is he keeping her!"

"Yusuke, there's more, than just him," Koenma bit his lip.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"I just found out there are more than just him, millions of demon's are working for him and it seems he isn't alone; Rando escaped from Spirit World jails yesterday," Koenma told him. "It also seems that Shishiwakamaru lived and is working with them."

"What!" Yusuke asked. "Crap!"

"Yes, crap is right," Koenma said. "I need you to get to my office ASAP to get your equipment. This mission might take you a couple of days, so pack your bags."

"Alright," Yusuke said and hung up the communicator.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked through Makai to find Botan. They had been walking since sun rise and unbelievably are lost. Hiei say's they're close to the castle, but Kuwabara says they're going the wrong way.

"That's because you're holding the map upside down baka (A/N: baka means idiot)," Hiei said.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara said.

"I swear he gets stupider every minute, he can't even read a map," Hiei smirked.

"Sure like you could find the castle any better!" Kuwabara said.

"I don't need a map," Hiei said. "It's over that mountain."

"We need to hurry," Kurama said. "It will be getting dark soon." They walked as fast as they could and made it to the top of the mountain at about 10:00 p.m.

"It seems Hiei was right," Yusuke said. "We will have to get up early and start off than, it's to late now."

"We just have to hope Botan is alright," Kurama said.

"For Hiei mostly," Kuwabara said.

"Nani!" Hiei asked. (A/N: Nani mean's what) "Oh, ya," Yusuke laughed.

"Oh, diffidently," Kurama said.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke in a dark cold room. She looked around and saw the whole room made of cement. There was only one window, very small, with steal bars over it.

"It seems that the ferry girl is up," a male voice said.

"Who's there?" Botan asked.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" he asked. The man walked into view. "I almost killed Kuwabara."

Botan gasped. "B-b-but you're dead!"

"Afraid not," he said. "My brother should have guessed I'd come back together like every other time. He didn't hit my organs right on, just nicked them."

"What do you want from me?" Botan asked.

"Oh, just your power," elder Toguro said.

"I have none," Botan said.

"Not yet at least," he said and laughed his scary laugh. "You will in time, you should be getting them soon, by your age, just like your mother."

"What do you know about my mother!" Botan asked.

"Oh, didn't Koenma tell you?" elder said.

"No, what are talking about," Botan said anger building in her.

"Anger, just like your mother," elder said.

"Don't talk about my mother!" Botan got up and ran towards him. He made his hand in to long spears (A/N: like what he did to Kuwabara) and shot them through her and pinned her to the wall. Botan screamed in pain as loud as she could, not on purpose.

"Please, you can't compare to me! Don't even try," elder said. "You will die, body and spirit, since this will be your second time dieing without being reincarnated your spirit will evaporate."

"No! I will not die!" Botan screamed as Toguro struck her with his other hand.

"I will enjoy torturing you till the others arrive," elder said.


	2. Chapter 2

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 2 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

The guys woke with jerk when they heard an ear shattering scream. "What was that?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara said.

"Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up," Kuwabara said and another scream was heard. "That's really freaking me out."

"Hurry," Kurama came into view.

"What? Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"That screaming is Botan," Hiei said. "That's why."

"Alright lover boy we're ready," Yusuke said and Hiei was getting really mad.

"Calm down Hiei, it's just a joke; we all know you don't like Botan. Well, besides Kuwabara," Kurama said. They reached the castle around sun set, and were worn out from all the fighting they had done with the thousands of low level demons. They stopped in front of the front door.

"Look who it is, Yusuke Urimeshi," A male voice said and walked into view.

"Rando," Yusuke said. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my revenge on you of course," Rando said. "Also Toguro is having his fun with the girl; I believe you can hear her cries of pain. Such power she has hidden in side of her."

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei, I believe your mother was friends with hers," Rando said. "Am I right?"

"Hn," Hiei glared at Rando.

"Well I know she was. Her mother had great beauty, just like her and the power! Oh, the power was so great! That's why Toguro is here, for her power."

"What kind of power?" Kuwabara said.

"Strength and spirit energy, but the thing is no one ever told her she was an apparition (A/N: apparitions are demons)," Rando laugh. "Her mother was one and her father was half. Botan's mother worked for Koenma also and got her powers after about fifty years of being a ferry girl and than went to Makia and than had Botan, which means Botan should be getting her powers soon."

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara said.

"Botan is the daughter of Yuma; she had ice, fire, wind, every kind of power. There isn't one that I can think of that she didn't have," Kurama said.

"You're saying Botan's some kind of Demon!" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course," Rando said. "You must die now! Our fight starts now." Rando started to run towards them but stopped in his tracks. Hiei landed on the ground next to him.

"It's already over," Hiei said and Rando fell over in pieces.

"Hiei, nice work," Yusuke said. "You could fight all of them for us."

"He is only in a hurry because he wants to save Botan," Kuwabara said and Hiei was in front of him with his sword to Kuwabara's throat.

"Keeping talking and I'll kill you myself," Hiei said and turned and walked in the castle.

"Is there a reason why every demon lives in a castle?" Yusuke asked, changing the subject and followed suit.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Toguro left Botan alone for now and she lay in the corner of the room crying. She had never met her mother but heard great things about her. Botan felt her body warm up a little.

"Botan," a whisper was heard.

"Who's there?" Botan cried.

"Botan are you okay?" the voice asked.

"I can't move my legs," Botan said.

"Just go to sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up," the voice said. "The guys will be here soon."

"Who are you?" Botan asked.

"Yuma," she whispered and Botan fell asleep.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Hiei, which room is Botan in?" Yusuke asked.

"Down the hall," Hiei said. They ran down the hall, opened the door and ran in.

"Botan," Kurama said and ran over to her. She lay in a puddle of blood, with her kimono soaked in it also. Her Kimono had been torn on the edges and there was a fairly large hole near the stomach of the Kimono. The rest of the group rushed over.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, tell me, can you sense any spirit in this room?" Hiei asked.

"What?" Yusuke asked and looked around the room. "Ya, who is it, they're really strong."

"That is Yuma," Kurama said. "She has been watching over Botan the whole time, giving her strength to stay alive."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn," Hiei shook his head.

"Hiei, you carry Botan," Yusuke said. "You got to beat Rando, it's our turn." Hiei took Botan and held her in his arms. (A/N: Bridal style() Hiei thought she looked kind of cute while she was asleep...than quickly wiped the thought out.

"See, now to bad we don't have a camera right now, they look so good together," Yusuke joked as they ran through the castle.

"You are lucky my hands are full right now or you would be dead," Hiei said and Botan stirred in his arms.

"Looks likes she's getting comfortable," Kurama said.

"Shut up kitsune," Hiei said. Botan's eye shot open and sat up in Hiei's arm making him drop her.

"Ow," Botan said and looked around her. Hiei picked her back up and the others stared at him.

"Nani?" Hiei asked.

"You dropped her," Kuwabara said. "You are a mean person. You do not drop ladies! That is a crime."

"In your book Kuwabara, not in others," Botan said from Hiei's arms.

"She's sticking up for him," Yusuke laughed and Hiei blushed a little, so did Botan.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Botan asked.

"Long story," Kurama said.

"Well, make a long story short!" Botan said.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Hiei asked and Botan shook her head. "Than shut up." They started running again.

"Who is Yuma?" Botan asked and Hiei and Kurama's eye's widened.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"She was talking to me, I don't know who she is, she seemed very familiar," Botan said.

"Botan you have..." Yusuke started but Kurama shut him up. Hiei was telling Kuwabara to not say a word or he'd kill the cat and not let him see Yukina again no matter what, telepathically. Kuwabara didn't know what Hiei had against him and Yukina going out but just kept quite.

"She was talking to you? How?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, it seemed like she was in the same room," Botan said as they reached the front door to the castle. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Well, Hiei would, he knew her," Kurama said.

"Shut up!" Hiei said through gritting teeth.

"What? You did know her through your mother," Kurama said. They got out of Makia easily and got to Kurama's house with out anyone noticing them.


	3. Chapter 3

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR Chapter 3

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR 

Botan had fallen asleep on the way to Kurama's and woke up the next day in his room. She sat up in Kurama's bed and heard him talking to his mother.

"Mother, she'll only be here a couple of days at the most, she got badly hurt last night while walking home from work," Kurama said.

"Oh, what happened?" Shori asked.

"A bunch of boys mugged her and she got hurt and I'm trying to help her get better," Kurama said.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, hopefully she'll be alright," Shori said and Kurama opened the door and shut it behind him. When he saw Botan up he smiled and walked over to the window, opened it and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked.

"Better thank you," Botan said and Hiei jumped threw the window.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said and walked over to his computer and started typing. Kurama turned around a second later. "Are you thirsty?

"Oh, I'll have some water," Botan said and Kurama turned the monitor off and left for a second. Hiei sat on the window sill and looked outside.

Kuwabara walked into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw it was just Hiei and Botan. "Oooo, are you two having fun?"

"What?" Botan asked.

"You know Botan, Hiei here..." Kuwabara said.

"Don't believe anything he says," Hiei said glancing over his shoulder. "It's not true."

"It's true! Botan, Hiei might not admit it, but he has a lot of feelings for you," Kuwabara said and sat down at Kurama's lap top.

"Um...whatever; Kuwabara you shouldn't do that," Botan said. Kuwabara turned on the monitor of the computer and read all of his instant messages.

"Oh, hey you should hear this," Kuwabara said. "This is hilarious, some girl I.M. Kurama, she goes, 'Hey hot-stuff," Kuwabara laughed as Kurama walked into the room and handed Botan her glass.

"What's so funny?" Kurama asked and Kuwabara got out of the chair and Kurama sat down. He read the message and turned bright red than started typing.

"So Kurama who was that?" Kuwabara asked. "Was that your girlfriend?" Kurama slouched down in his chair.

"Yes," Kurama mumbled.

"She seems...to like you for your looks...a lot," Botan said.

"Isn't that what every girl wants?" Hiei asked.

"No!" Botan said. "Well, not me, I look for a guy..."

"I don't care," Hiei said.

"Yusuke's on," Kurama said. "Should I tell him to come over?"

"Why not?" Botan said. "Tell him to bring Keiko and Yukina."

"Sure," Kurama started typing. "He said he'd be here in a half an hour. Botan, can you walk?"

"I could try, I think I can at least," Botan said and stood up, her legs felt really weak and were buckling in. she almost fell to her knee's if Hiei hadn't of caught her. "Thank you, Hiei."

'I can't believe I'm doing this...Oh ya, her mother,' Hiei thought.

"I think Botan shouldn't walk or at least someone should carry her," Kuwabara said.

"Hiei," Kurama said. "Keiko wants to go shopping and you're going to carry Botan or at least help her walk."

"Why me?" Hiei asked.

"Because, we are splitting up in groups and I'm bringing my girlfriend," Kurama said. "The groups will be Rikku and I, Kuwabara and Yukina, Yusuke and Keiko, and than that leaves you and Botan."

"What about Shizuru?" Hiei asked.

"Work, she got a job yesterday," Kurama told him.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

When they all met up Hiei had Botan on his back, (piggy back ride!) lucky for him Botan didn't weigh very much, so he could carry her for hours and hours.

"Hey Botan!" Yukina and Keiko ran over to her and Hiei.

"How are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Oh yes, we heard what happened, we hope you get better soon," Yukina said.

"I'm fine, I just can't walk," Botan told them and they gasped.

"Oh, my, did you hit a big rock when you fell down that hill or something?" Keiko asked Yusuke was in the background giving signals not to tell them about the kidnapping.

"Ya, one hit my knee, it was very pain full and I still can't walk without the pain returning.

"Oh, that's to bad," Yukina said, very worried. "I could heal you?"

"Oh no, Kurama has given me medicine to help," Botan said. "I should be better tomorrow."

"That's good," Keiko said.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Keiko said. They walked to the mall and Kurama's girlfriend met them there.

"Hey, Rikku, over here," Kurama called over to her.

"Hello, Shuichi, Shuichi's friends," Rikku said.

"So, is Shuichi's nick name..." Botan tried to shut him up, but failed, "hot-stuff?" Kuwabara asked remembering to call Kurama Shuichi around people from there school.

"Excuse me?" Rikku asked and Kurama covered his face.

"He read your instant message to Shuichi while he was getting something to drink," Botan said.

"Oh," Rikku blushed.

"Nice screen name, Rikku 13(A/N: That is my screen name for those who want it!), so original," Kuwabara said sarcastically.

"I like my screen name, thank you very much!" Rikku said and slapped Kuwabara. "That's for invading Shuichi's privacy!"

"You didn't have to hit him," Yusuke said.

"Oh, I forgot to warn you, she gets mad easily if it's a negative comment about her or me," Kurama told them.

"How did you meet her?" Yusuke asked.

"He's tutoring me," Rikku said and they all split up in to the groups.

"She was kind of weird," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said in response. "Do you have any money?"

"Why?" Botan asked.

"You need new clothes," Hiei pointed out and Botan blushed.

"Well ya I have money," Botan said and they went to one of the clothes shores. Hiei set her on her feet and put his arm around her waist so she could pick out some clothes. He than helped her buy them and than to the changing room where he set her down and walked out, and shut the door. When she was done he opened it and they left the store with Botan on his back again. Botan had bought some blue jeans and a black tank top. Hiei walked around the mall for awhile than Botan suggest getting some sweet snow (A/N: sweet snow is ice cream). They walked to the food court and sat down and Hiei went to get some since Botan couldn't walk. She gave him the money and He came back a little later with two, he gave her one and sat down. "Hiei, who is Yuma?" Botan asked and Hiei's eye's widened. "You don't need to know," Hiei said. 'Yet.' "I would like to know," Botan said. "If I don't need to know that means she wasn't that big of a person which than you can tell me." "I said, you don't need to know," Hiei said. "Was she important?" Botan asked. "Yes," Hiei said.

"For you? Or for everyone?" Botan asked.

"I knew her before she died," Hiei said. "She was important to me and to everyone. She was my mother's best friend. When I was kick out she took me in and cared for me, but than she died. She was a human, than after she died she turned to an apparition."

"Really?" Botan said. "That was nice, she seems nice, and I'd like to meet her, at least her spirit."

"You shouldn't," Hiei said and finished his sweet snow. Botan was only half way done with hers.

"Why not?" Botan asked.

"Not for awhile at least," Hiei said.

"How do you eat so fast?" Botan asked.

"It's sweet snow," Hiei said. "Hurry up, you take to long."

"I do not, I'm faster than Keiko and Yukina," Botan said.

"They're girls, just like you; girls take to long," Hiei said.

"Done," Botan said and Hiei threw the cups away, than picked Botan up again. They walked around for a little bit and than decide to just sit down and wait for everyone at the movie theater. There were chairs outside so they sat in them. (A/N: Outside the building.)

"Can you walk yet?" Hiei asked.

"Doubtful, but I could try," Botan said and stood up.

"Not here," Hiei said. "Sit down before..." But Botan fell over and Hiei caught her, he than placed her in a chair next to him. "How long do we have before they are supposed to meet us here?" Hiei asked and Botan checked her watch.

"Two hours," Botan sighed. "I feel tired all of a sudden," and she pasted out.

"Botan," Hiei said and stood up. "Botan?" Hiei shook her a little. "If you die, it's not my fault." Hiei sat down and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR Chapter 4

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

An hour later Botan woke up. "What time is it?"

"I don't know check your watch," Hiei said.

"Where are we?" Botan asked as she checked her watch.

"The movie theater," Hiei said.

"I was out for an hour," Botan said.

"Wow, how exciting," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"'Hn,' is right," Botan said playishly. (A/N: Is that even a word?) Hiei just shook his head. They sat in silence for like 20 minutes. "Hey, Hiei, I was wondering if you could train me."

"You don't need me to," Hiei said.

"Yes I do, I almost died," Botan said.

"No, you don't," Hiei said. "You almost died, because you haven't got your powers yet."

"How do you know about that?" Botan asked.

"Everyone knows," Hiei closed his eyes and waited for the others and for Botan to stop asking questions.

"What are my powers than?" Botan asked. "If everyone knows, than what are they?"

"You will find out soon enough," Hiei said.

"I don't like you very much, you're mean," Botan crossed her arms.

"Oh wow, I'm so up set," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Your to sarcastic," Botan said. Finally everyone came out of the mall and over to the two fighting.

"I don't care what you think," Hiei said.

"Well, maybe you should answer my questions," Botan said.

"Maybe you should stop asking them," Hiei said.

"Maybe if you tell me what everyone's hiding about that Yuma person I won't!" Botan yelled.

"What does she have to do with this!" Hiei said.

"Guys!" Yusuke said.

"Gawd," Rikku said. "Oh, look at the time, I have to go home."

"Really?" Kurama asked.

"Could you take me home Kurama?" Rikku asked.

"Sure, bye guys, I'll see you later," Kurama and walked off.

"See look what you did! Kurama's girl friend is freaking out!" Hiei yelled.

"What I did? What you did! Is what you mean!" Botan said.

"Guys!" Kuwabara said.

"WHAT!" Hiei & Botan said.

"Just kiss and Make up," Kuwabara said.

"YA," everyone else cheered.

"We aren't going out!" Botan said.

"We wouldn't even be considered friends!" Hiei said.

"You have friends? When did that happen?" Yusuke laughed and Keiko glared at him. "Sorry."

"Now, kiss and make up," Kuwabara said.

"No," Botan said.

"Yes," Keiko said.

"Keiko!" Botan said.

"Kiss and Make up," Kuwabara chanted.

Some one walked out of the theater. "Baby bro, are you trying to get me fired?" Shizuru asked.

"No," Kuwabara said.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"I'm on brake," Shizuru said. "So, which couple is fighting?" Everyone but Botan & Hiei pointed to Botan & Hiei. "Take my advice Botan, kiss and make up, it always works."

"Say Botan, I know how to get your huggy, kissy stuff, you do it," Yusuke said. "Do that in stead of watching your soaps or me and Keiko."

"Um... no thanks, I'm fine," Botan said nervously. "I'm not mad at Hiei anymore."

"Well, than there's no reason why you wouldn't want to kiss him," Keiko said.

"Why are making them kiss?" Yukina asked.

"Well, see, when those two are mad at each other, we make them kiss," Shizuru said. "Same thing with Keiko and Yusuke."

"When?" Keiko asked.

"Starting now," Shizuru said.

"But they don't want to kiss," Yukina said.

"Well, on the out side they don't, but on the inside they do," Keiko said.

"I think Yukina has a point," Botan said.

"Well, in that case, if they really like each other, they should kiss," Yukina said.

"Never mind," Botan said.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" everyone chanted.

"No!" Botan shouted. "Shut up or I will kill all of you," Hiei said and they stopped chanting.

"Please, Hiei, kiss Botan and make up, I don't what to see you two fight," Yukina said and tears started to form.

"Don't cry," Hiei said.

"Look what you made her do!" Kuwabara said and put his arm around Yukina's shoulder.

"I will only do this stupid kiss thing if you take your arm off of Yukina's shoulder," Hiei said.

"I won't do it!" Botan said. Kuwabara took his arm off of Yukina.

"Kiss!" Kuwabara said.

"No!" Botan said.

"Hold her down!" Shizuru called and ran over to Botan and Keiko ran over too. Shizuru grabbed the shoulders and Keiko grabbed the waving hands. "Yukina! Hold her head still, will ya?"

"Sure," Yukina walked over and held her head.

"Let me go!" Botan said. "I'll scream 'rape'."

"No you won't," Yusuke said.

"Hurry Hiei!" Keiko said. Kuwabara pushed Hiei closer to Botan.

"Don't touch me!" Hiei said. "Or I'll break that arm." Hiei moved closer a little.

"Don't kiss me!" Botan said. "I still have my legs!" Botan put up her legs to block Hiei. Yusuke ran over and pulled them down.

"I have the camera!" Kuwabara said and got to point where he got a good view. Hiei moved closer than stopped.

"I'll buy you three buckets of sweet snow," Yusuke said and Hiei moved closer. He had never kissed anyone before and wasn't sure of what to do. (A/N: Sad! I would like to show him how to! But mostly I would like to show Shuichi! But I bet he already knows) ( I'd like to show him anyways)

"Hiei, don't," Botan said but Hiei did! They kissed and everyone let go of Botan to watch. There was a flash and Hiei pulled back. Botan was very surprised at how good Hiei was at kissing. "Okay...Now that you have embarrassed me and Hiei very much..." Botan summoned her oar. "I'll be going now," Botan hopped on her oar and left.

"Where is she going?" Yusuke asked.

"I wonder?" Keiko said sarcastically. "Her apartment down town."

"She has an apartment?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what she told me," Keiko said.

"Oh fun can we go?" Yusuke asked.

"Pathetic human," Hiei said. "My sweet snow!"

"Oh, I lied," Yusuke laughed nervously and Hiei left.

"Oh, I hope they aren't mad any more," Yukina said.

"They aren't," Shizuru said. "Or at least not Botan."

"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well bro, when you're a girl you have these looks you do, not on purpose, that give away your feelings," Shizuru explained.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan flew into her apartment and flew over to her bed, than dropped on top of it. She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Than she hopped back on her oar and flew to her fridge.

"Food, food, food," Botan said and closed her fridge and went to her food closet and grabbed a bag of microwave pop corn. She than opened the plastic and threw it into the microwave and turned it on. While waiting Botan went to the living room and looked for the remote. When she found it under the couch cushion she turned on the movie channels. The movie she picked to watch was The Lord of the Rings: Two Towers, it was at the part at Helms Deep.

Botan set the remote down as the microwave went off. She flew to the kitchen and opened the microwave and pulled out the bag. Suddenly Botan felt a wave of cold air. She shook of the feeling and flew to the living room. Hiei was standing in there watching the fight scene.

"Hello," Botan said remembering what happened an hour ago.

"What is this?" Hiei asked and Botan flew to the couch and dropped down from her oar.  
"A movie," Botan said and Hiei sat on the couch next to her.

"What movie?" Hiei asked still staring at the TV.

"Lord of the Rings," Botan said and opened her pop corn.

"Why are the humans killing the ogre's?" Hiei asked.

"It's a war between good and evil," Botan told him. "What side would you be on?"

"What?" Hiei asked and looked at her. She looked tired and cold.

"What side would you be on? Good or evil?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," Hiei said. "I guess I'd have to be on the good so I can have my freedom when we win."

"Would that be the only reason?" Botan asked not eating her pop corn.

"Yes," Hiei said. "Other wise I'd like to be left alone."

"Okay," Botan said and set her bag on the table in front of her. " You can help your self, I don't want it."

"Why did you make it if you weren't going to eat it?" Hiei asked.

"I thought if I ate something that would help me fall asleep," Botan said. (Just to tell ya, Hiei has a lot of respect for Yuma.) "Why did you come over?"

"Hn," Hiei said. "You need a shower."

"That's not why you came over," Botan said.  
"I know," Hiei said.

"But whatever," Botan said and summoned her oar and hopped on. "I am going to take a shower, you can stay and watch the movie if you want. The third ones on after this."

"The third?" Hiei asked.

"Ya, this is the second movie in the series, the third is after," Botan said.

"Is it like this?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, I was going to watch it after this but I guess I must smell for you tell me I need a shower," Botan said and flew into a different room.


	5. Chapter 5

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 5 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan finished her shower in 20 minutes and put on her PJ's, than flew out to the living room. Hiei must have left so Botan laid on the couch and waited for the movie to start. She fell asleep 15 minutes after she had laid down.

Hiei had been in the kitchen looking to see if she had any sweet snow. (A/N: I would have done that) It took him a long time to find it and when he did he couldn't find a spoon. He finally found everything, a drink, a spoon, and some sweet snow. Than he walked into the living room and saw Botan asleep on the couch. He set his stuff down and lifted her up (A/N: bridal style) and carried her to her room , than set her down in bed an pulled the covers over her. Than walked back to the living room and sat down and ate the sweet snow and watched the movie. It wasn't a bad movie, Hiei was confused but just kept watching. After the movie Hiei fell asleep on the couch.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke up early to hear her alarm. She reached over and hit the off button. She than tried to stand, it worked, she could stand. Than she tried to walk, but fell down. Than she summoned her oar and hopped on. Than flew to the living room.

She saw a sweet snow container, an empty pop corn bag, a spoon, and 3 pop cans sitting on the table which told her Hiei came back. Botan rounded the corner of the couch and saw Hiei sleeping on the couch. He looked so adorable when he's a sleep.

'He's so cute!' Botan thought. 'How can such a foul attitude come from such a cute...am I calling him cute! No I can't. I need to get to work.'

Hiei stirred and rolled of the couch. Botan tried to stiff a laugh. He looked up at Botan laughing. "Where am I?"

"At...my...house," Botan laughed.

"Hn, how would you like to fall of a couch?" Hiei asked getting up.

"No thank you," Botan laughed.

"Shut up," Hiei said, but she didn't. Hiei couldn't take it any longer, he jumped up and knocked Botan to the floor. Hiei was on top of her, but she was still laughing. "What will make you shut up?"

"I don't know," Botan laughed. Hiei couldn't think of any thing. Botan slowly calmed down. Hiei stood up and hit his head on the oar still in the air and fell on top of Botan, who started laughing again.

"Shut up!" Hiei said. Botan's face started to turn red from laughing. Hiei hated when people laughed at him. The only thing he could think of was something he never wanted to do in his whole life! But he had to stop her from laughing at him so he did it. Even though he did this before he didn't want to do it again! Hiei leaned closer and ...kissed Botan. He didn't expect Botan to kiss back, but she did! (A/N: How sweet! I think. Well, here's to all H/B lovers: Go you! You're awesome! So is everyone else who reads this! (((((((( I'm in such a great mood! R&R) They broke the kiss and Hiei stood up. Botan blink and Hiei was gone.

"That was freaky," Botan said. 'Freaky nice...No! No! That is not true. "I need to get to work." Botan pulled her self up and flew to work.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

After work Botan flew home. Botan reached her front door and it seemed that some one had broken into her apartment. She silently flew in the door.

"Hello miss," some one said behind her and Botan jumped about a foot off her oar. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm just the maid."

"Oh, that's okay," Botan said. She flew to her room and changed into her street clothes and flew off to find something to do in the living world. Botan went to Yusuke's house first and no one was there. Than she went to Keiko's, still no one; than she went to Kuwabara, no one. Than went to Genkai's to see if Yukina was there, she wasn't. After awhile Botan went to Kurama's. She looked in the window and only saw Kurama at his lap top. She flew in to his room and sat on his bed.

"Hello Botan, what brings you here?" Kurama asked.

"Bored," Botan said.

"Why don't you go find Keiko," Kurama suggested.

"I tried, no one's home, I went to Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, Keiko's, Genkai's, and now at your house. I can't find any one," Botan said.

"Am I always the last on your list?" Kurama asked jokingly.

"No," Botan said.

"I don't know where any one is either, if it makes you feel better," Kurama said. "But last night they said something about going over to your apartment, I wasn't really paying attention."

"That's a change," Botan laughed.

"Kurama," Hiei jumped through the window. "Yusuke's looking for you."

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said. "Botan I bet Hiei knows where they are."

"I think I'll go talk to Koenma, I have to ask him about my mother," Botan said.

"Botan wait," Kurama said and stood up. "Go see the guys first."

"Why?" Botan asked.

"You look really tired, go get some sleep," Kurama said.

"I can't," Botan said.

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"The maids cleaning my apartment," Botan told them.

"Oh," Kurama said. "Botan, Hiei, go on a walk."

"Nani?" Hiei asked.

"Go on a walk," Kurama said, "together."

"Excuse me?" Botan asked.

"Now, go," Kurama said and pushed them out the window.

"Kurama!" Botan landed on top of Hiei.

"Sorry, come back after you have walked through the whole city……… twice," Kurama shut his window. Botan got of Hiei and on to here oar.

"What if some one saw you flying?" Hiei said.

"Oh, good point, but I can't walk, I can stand," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said. "Get down, I'll carry you."

"Really?" Botan lowered her self to the ground and Hiei picked her up and set her on his back. (A/N: Yay! Piggy back ride! Again! Yay!) Hiei ran to the park and jumped up into his tree than set Botan down next to him. "I thought we were going on a walk."

"You can not ask Koenma about you're mother," Hiei said.

"Why not," Botan asked.

"Just don't," Hiei said.

"First you didn't want me to find out about Yuma, and now it's my mother, who's next?" Botan asked.

"Botan I don't want to be the one to tell you so I won't. Do not ask about them," Hiei said.

"There is a connection between the two, isn't there?" Botan asked.

'She is so retarded if she hasn't figured it out yet,' Hiei thought. "You are a baka." Hiei jumped down from the tree and looked up at Botan. "Didn't you want to go on a walk?"

"Ya!" Botan said and jumped down from the tree and Hiei caught her and set her on his back.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Yes, it's working," Some one said as they watched Botan and Hiei. "I just never thought it would be the Forbidden Child."

"Is it time?" A man asked.

"Almost," The first man laughed. "Almost. As soon as she really gets those emotions than it will be time."

"Great," the second man laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 6 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Kurama ran into Koenma's office and over to his desk. "Koenma."

"What is it Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"Don't tell Botan about her mother," Kurama said. "She is going to ask next time you see her. She doesn't know her mothers name is Yuma, she will ask who that is also, don't say a word."

"Um...Why?" Koenma asked.

"Don't!" Kurama said.

"Why?" Koenma asked.

"Botan will freak out, also run away, she'll be scared, don't tell her," Kurama said. "You like her don't you?"

"I didn't tell you that! How did you find out!" Koenma asked.

"It's obvious," Kurama said. "If you care, don't tell her." Kurama than left Koenma's office.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Hiei," Botan said.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Why did you kiss me?" Botan asked half asleep on Hiei's back in the park. Hiei stayed silent.

'Why did I kiss her?' Hiei asked him self.

"Hiei?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," Hiei said.

"Oh," Botan said and closed her eyes. The sun was setting about...now.

"Botan are you sleeping?" Hiei asked.

"Almost. You know what, Hiei?" Botan said.

"What?" Hiei asked starting to get annoyed.

"You're comfortable," Botan said.

"Nani?" Hiei looked back at Botan, who was now asleep. "Damn onna." Hiei ran to his tree and set her in it. Hiei than lay in the branch above it.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke up the next morning in the tree. She stood up in the tree. 'Let's see if I can walk,' Botan took a step...than another...than another. 'Yay! I can walk!' She looked around and than up and saw Hiei asleep. She climbed up the tree to the branch Hiei was on.

She looked at Hiei, who looked like an adorable little kid. 'Does he get cuter every time he sleeps or is it just me? Oh well,' Botan thought. She poked Hiei's arm. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Botan poked his arm three more times and Hiei didn't do anything. 'Gawd, he must be muscular, his arm it's like hard...Oooo!' Botan squeezed his arm. (A/N: I'm laughing so hard writing this. Muscle's Grrrrrrrrrr! I swear I'd do the same) Hiei didn't move. 'Strange! I wonder...' Botan cuddled into his stomach. 'I know he has a six pack...I feel safe...and tired.' Botan fell asleep in Hiei's lap

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Hiei woke up awhile after Botan fell asleep in his lap. 'Some things on my stomach.' Hiei thought with his eyes closed. 'I remember feeling someone poking my arm, than something squeezed my arm than I fell back asleep before I got to kill it, now's my chance.' Hiei opened his eye's to see Botan on his stomach. 'What the hell!' Hiei thought and looked around. "Um...Botan?"

"Sleepy," Botan said and cuddled closer. She wrapped her arms around him.

"No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No," Hiei tried to get her hands off of him.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," Botan said in her sleep. (A/N: Botan talks in her sleep like Yusuke did in the Dark Tournament)

"How did you get up here?" Hiei asked still trying to get her hands off.

"I finally can walk, isn't it great?" Botan said.

"Fine, fine, just get off me," Hiei said.

"No, you are warm and I am cold," Botan said. (A\N: I like having Botan talk in her sleep!)

"You can go home to your warm bed," Hiei said.

"It will take a while for it to warm up, you're warm now," Botan said.

"What will get you off me?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing," Botan said.

"Um...Oh look there's Koenma," Hiei said.

"I don't like Koenma very much," Botan said.

"Nani?" Hiei asked. "Than why do you work for him?"

"I like him as a friend," Botan said. "No more."

"Oh, there's Kurama too," Hiei said.

"He's probably with his crazy girlfriend," Botan said and Hiei laughed. (A/N: I am a crazy person...Hey! They're making fun of me!)

"There's Yusuke," Hiei said.

"Hit him for me," Botan said and Hiei smirked.

"Kuwabara," Hiei said.

"Tell him to pay attention in school more," Botan said.

"He is retarded," Hiei said. "There's Keiko."

"Tell her to hang out with Yusuke more," Botan said.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"They are in love, that's a rare trait that I will never have," Botan said. "I wish I had it to."

"Why would you want love?" Hiei asked.

"I know you think it's a weakness, but look at Yusuke, love made him stronger," Botan said.

"There's Shizuru," Hiei said.

"Tell her I said hi," Botan said.

"Yukina," Hiei said,

"You should tell her the truth, she would appreciate it," Botan said.

"If I do, will you let go?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Botan said. "If you don't tell her and I find out I'll tell her."

"Than I'll kill you," Hiei said.

"At least she'll be happy," Botan said.

"You care more for others don't you?" Hiei asked than shuddered.

"I guess," Botan said. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I can't," Hiei said.

"Okay," Botan hugged tighter.

"Botan! Wake UP!" Hiei yelled which woke Botan up. She let go of Hiei and sat up.

"WHAT?" Botan asked.

"Hn," Hiei said. Botan looked at him. Botan gasped and looked at her watch. She summoned her oar and hopped on.

"I need to go, I will see you later," Botan flew off.

'I should have tried that before,' Hiei thought and went back to sleep.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

After work Botan flew to her apartment. She got in and made her oar disappear. She walked to her fridge and pulled out a can of pop and sat on her couch after she changed into some comfortable clothes.

She turned on the TV and found nothing on to watch. The window burst open and Hiei walked in and sat down on the couch. Botan got up and looked at her DVD's.

"Hello Hiei," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei just watched what Botan was doing. "You need more sweet snow."

"When I get money, I'll buy some, but I don't have any," Botan put in a DVD and sat back down. Hiei stood up and grabbed a pop from the fridge and sat back down.

"What's this?" Hiei motioned towards the TV.

"A TV," Botan said.

"What are we watching?" Hiei asked.

"A movie," Botan said.

"What movie?" Hiei asked.

"..."

"Botan?" Hiei looked over at her. She had fallen asleep. "Foolish baka." Hiei set down his drink and picked Botan up (A/N: Bridal style) and walked her over to her bed than set her down. Botan had got a grip on his cloak on the way over and wouldn't let go. "Let go," Hiei tried to pull the cloak out of her grasp but she had a tight one. Hiei took off his cloak and she snuggled with it as if it were a blanky. (A/N: I used to have one...like four years ago) "Foolish onna," Hiei shook his head and walked back to the living room and watched the movie which happened to be Dream Catcher. Hiei fell asleep after that movie (A/N: The Beatle's are soooo awesome! I'm listening to them right now! They turned music upside down for the better! ((((((((!).

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke in the morning as the sun rose. She noticed she had slept with Hiei's cloak. "Oop's," Botan said to her self and she hugged his cloak. 'Oh, my! I have a crush!' She got dressed and walked out to the living room. Hiei had slept on the couch so Botan sat on the chair next to the couch and turned on the TV silently and watched the Spirit World news. Than there was a knock on the door and Hiei slept on. Botan got up and answered the door.

"Hello Botan, how are you?" Keiko was at the door with Yusuke and Kurama.

"Hi, I am fine, I just woke up," Botan looked confused.

"It looks like you can walk again," Kurama said.

"Oh yes, yes I can very well, it's so nice," Botan said.

"It also seems you have company already," Yusuke said and looked past her at the sleeping Hiei.

"Oh, yes, he came over and raided me freezer including my fridge," Botan laughed.

"And didn't leave," Kurama said.

"He pasted out on the couch I'm guessing," Botan said.

"Guessing?" Keiko asked.

"Oh, well please come in," Botan said. "Kurama, come here." Botan walked over to Hiei. "Can you carry him to my room, so we can let him sleep?"

"Sure," Kurama picked Hiei up and walked to Botan's room and set him on her bed. Botan walked in and pulled the covers over him and shut the door behind her and Kurama. 'She like's him,' Kurama thought. 'It's obvious.'

"So what did you guys come over for?" Botan said and noticed the ten pop cans on the table. "Hiei!"

"Did you two have a party and not invite me?" Yusuke asked.

"No, this is all from Hiei," Botan said and picked up a couple of cans and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Keiko asked.

"That would be great thank you," Botan said as everyone pitched in to help clean up Hiei's mess from last time.

"Thank you guys so much for the help," Botan said as they sat down on the couch.

"How long does Hiei sleep?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Kurama said as the door to Botan's room opened as a sleepy Hiei walked out and sat on the couch next to Botan. Hiei looked at everyone with half open eyes.

"When did you guys get here?" Hiei asked.

"At sun rise," Botan said.

"Which happens to be ten thirty in the living world," Kurama said.

"What time is it now?" Hiei asked.

"About four in the living world," Yusuke said.

"Next time you come over Hiei, don't drink everything in the fridge," Botan laughed and stood up. "I'm going to the store, does anyone want to come? They can pick something that I'll buy to keep in my house when they come over...if Hiei doesn't eat it first."

"Sure," Keiko said.

"Why not," Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei said. "Where's my cloak?"

"On the bed," Botan said and Hiei stood up and walked in to get it and came back shortly after.

"Ready?" Botan asked and they left.


	7. Chapter 7

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 7 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

When they came back they ate dinner at Botan's and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama had to leave after. Hiei sat on the couch eating his sweet snow that he picked out and Botan did the dishes. "Hiei, if you are going to eat all the food in my apartment at least clean up after yourself."

"Hn," Hiei watched a movie and ate his sweet snow not caring. Then a plate broke in the kitchen and Hiei was there like...that! Botan was at the sink with blood stained water. "What's going on?" Hiei asked and walked over to Botan. He lifted her wrist out of the water and her face turned white. "What did you do?" Botan's wrist had a huge gash in it and blood was seeping out. Hiei put pressure on it to stop the bleeding and grabbed a towel with his other hand and wrapped it around her wrist. Hiei looked around to see what could have caused the cut and saw that the widow above the sink had a small hole in the bottom. Hiei looked back at Botan and down at the towel. The towel was full of blood. Botan's breathing was deep and harsh. "Botan, are you okay?"

"Yes," Botan spat out and took in a deep breathe.

"No, your not," Hiei said and lead her to the living room and made her sit down on the couch. "Botan this might hurt a little," Hiei took off the towel and Botan gasped. Hiei put his hands over the wound and gave her some of his energy. His energy had healed the cut. Botan pasted out when Hiei took his hands away. Hiei caught her before she hit the floor. "Botan!" Hiei said. "Botan, look at me," Hiei hit her cheek genteelly. Botan's eye's opened partly and than closed. Hiei smirked, than picked her up and carried Botan to her room. Hiei set her down and pulled the covers over her and sat in a chair by the window and looked out it.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke in the morning and looked around at her surroundings. Hiei sat in a chair by the window, asleep. Botan stood up and walked over to him. He woke at the sound of her approaching. "How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said. "You should be more careful."

"What do you want to eat? I'll make you something," Botan said and Hiei stood up.

"No," Hiei said. "Come with me," Hiei led her to the kitchen. Than pointed to the hole in the widow. "What do you

think that is?"

"A hole in my window," Botan said, "which wasn't there before."

"Exactly," Hiei said. "That's what happened yesterday. Someone shot you with something and that's how you got that gash."

"Meaning...someone wants to kill me?" Botan said.

"You are a baka!" Hiei walked out of the room and into the living room where he sat down and started to watch TV. Botan slowly walked into the room with tears rolling down her face.

"I'm not that bad," Botan said and walked into her room and sat on her bed and sobbed in to her hands. Hiei walked into her room and sat next to her. "I can't take it any more!" Botan said. "I can't see why any one would want to kill me, I haven't done anything wrong."

"It's not what you did," Hiei said. "It's what your mother did."

"Nani?" Botan looked at Hiei with tears streaming down her face.

'I know now that I am way too soft...I think I...No! I can't like her!' Hiei thought.

"You knew my mother?" Botan asked.

"Your mother is Yuma," Hiei said and Botan stood up. Hiei stood up too. "Botan you have to face it, your mother is a demon; so are you."

"No! I'm human!" Botan screamed. "People want to kill me for the power my mother had..."

"Yes," Hiei said. "Botan..." Hiei put his hand under her chin and turned her face so she was looking at him. "I had a lot of respect for your mother..."

"That was her not me," Botan said. "I was abandon at birth..."

"She couldn't keep you with her in Spirit World and your father couldn't keep you because he died shortly after you were born," Hiei said.

"How do you know this?" Botan asked.

"I told you, when I was kicked out of my city your mother took me in and gave me food and shelter," Hiei said and Botan turned away from him. 'Kurama was right...I shouldn't have told her.' Hiei walked out of the room and out of the apartment. Than the window broke... A/N: I know this chappie is short but hey! I did good writing it so SHUT UP! Hope ya likes it! R&R ( n.n CLIFF HANGER LOL)


	8. Chapter 8

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 8 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Than the window broke and Botan screamed as some thing shot through the room and wrapped around her and pulled her to the window. "LET GO!"

"Shut up!" Botan looked up at the elder Toguro and screamed even louder. "Fine! I'll kill you here."

"I have no power yet," Botan said.

"You do, otherwise you'd be dead from last night," Toguro said.

"The only reason I'm alive is because of Hiei," Botan said.

"Well he's no problem right now, since I have him too," Toguro set Botan in the room and Botan notice how his other arm wasn't in the room it was stretched out side. Toguro made his arm come in the room and Hiei was indeed in his oversized hand. "See, I have a ransom for him too. Oh, But wait he's already dead, I have his soul." (A/N: Um... nervous laugh...Just don't hurt me!hinds under desk)

"No!" Botan screamed. Botan collapsed to her knees. She stood up a second later. "If I give my life...will you give him his soul back?"

"Yes," Toguro said.

"And! And let him live on his life," Botan said.

"..."

"Well! You have to let him live!" Botan said.

"Fine, I will have your power, there's no need to kill him," Toguro threw Hiei in to the room.

"Just let me say good bye," Botan said. "Meaning for you to give him his soul so I can tell him goodbye."

"Alright, make it quick," Toguro said and gave Hiei his soul back. Hiei slowly rose up to a sitting position.

"Hiei," Botan said.

"Botan!" Hiei looked at Toguro.

"Hiei listen," Botan said and tears came running out of her eyes.

"You know..." Hiei started.

"Yes," Botan said.

"Well should we kill him?" Hiei asked.

"No," Botan said. "I want you to leave, now."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei," Botan said. "I'm giving my life."

"But why?" Hiei asked.

"So you can live, there long story short, times up I get my part of the deal!" Toguro said and stabbed Botan threw the heart.

"BOTAN!" Hiei yelled. Botan of course had a few seconds left and sat down next to Hiei and kissed him. Than fell to the ground. Hiei stood up and was angrier than ever.

"What? Did I kill your girlfriend?" Toguro asked. Hiei ran towards him and pulled out his sword and did his '18-slash Jagan.'

Mean while with Botan's body

Yuma's spirit hovered in the air watching the scene, than she made her way to her daughter's body. Yuma imported her spirit into Botan's body so she could use it.

"Come on, you can't hurt me," Toguro said.

"Hiei," Yuma said making it sound like Botan.

"Botan?" Hiei walked over to her. "I-I-I t-t-thought you were..."

"Hiei, I'm using Botan's body for now," Yuma said making Hiei confused. "Toguro, you really thought if you killed my daughter you'd get my power?"

"Yuma," Hiei said.

"See, you can't forget me," Yuma said.

"She has to have your power," Toguro said.

"Do you feel any stronger?" Yuma asked.

"What is your point?" Toguro asked.

"You will not get her power for she has none," Yuma said. "She will not have any either," Yuma explained and Hiei tried to put everything together.

"Explain," Toguro said.  
"I choose when I give my powers to my daughter and clearly she didn't want them," Yuma said. "No one can have my power, the only person who could have been Botan and she didn't want them so my powers will go extinct for ever unless her kids want them, which I doubt."

"What about the person who killed you?" Hiei asked.

"I was already dead when I got my powers," Yuma said. "So you give my daughter life back and I will spare you," Yuma left Botan's body.

"What's the point in keeping it?" Toguro said and Botan's soul left his body. Koenma appeared a second later and took it away. "Where did he come from?"

"Spirit World," Hiei said. "Where else?"

"If I can't have her power than the deal is off and I can kill you," Toguro said and turned his arm in to a sword and shot it at Hiei. His arm stopped in mid air.  
"You may not kill the man that my daughter loves the most," Yuma's voice rang through the room, than there was a bright blue light and a blue fog covered the whole room. When the fog cleared Toguro stood still as if he was struck by a lightning bolt, than collapsed in to crumbs on the floor.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Hiei sat around Botan's apartment for a couple of days eating, watching TV, sleeping, and worrying. Finally Yuma's voice rang through out the apartment.

"Hiei, go to spirit world and tell Koenma if he doesn't let you in that I sent you to see Botan. She has a new body but her soul is very weak right now."

"Thank you Yuma," Hiei said and left.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Koenma, let me see Botan," Hiei said.

"Why would I?" Koenma asked.

"Yuma sent me," Hiei said and Koenma got up and walked over to a door and opened it and let Hiei walk in. Hiei sat down and Koenma shut the door behind Hiei.

Hiei looked at Botan and thought about how much she looked like Yuma...beautiful. Botan's eye's slowly opened. "Hiei..." Botan sat up and hugged him.

"Botan you should sleep," Hiei said.

"I thought you were going to die..." Botan started to cry.

"Why would I die?" Hiei asked.

"After I made the deal with Toguro...I was afraid he wasn't going to let you live," Botan said.

"Well, I am alive and why would you be afraid?" Hiei asked.

"You're my best friend," Botan said and stopped crying.

"Well, I'm not dead," Hiei said.

"Oh, hey...KOENMA!" Botan called and Koenma ran into the room.

"What is it? Did Hiei hurt you?" Koenma asked.

"...No..." Botan asked a little freaked out.

"What's the matter?" Koenma asked.

"Why would Hiei hurt me?" Botan asked.

"I...He has a criminal record," Koenma said.

"Which is wiped clean," Botan noted.

"Um..." Koenma tried to think of another reason but came up blank.

"Exactly," Hiei said.

"Koenma, what happened to Shishiwakamaru?" Botan asked.

"We found out that Toguro killed him before going after you, so he's dead," Koenma said.

"Okay!" Botan stood up.

"Botan, you need to sleep!" Koenma said.

"I need food before I starve," Botan said. "Hiei, would you like to come with me?"

'Fine don't ask me,' Koenma thought.

"Hn," Hiei picked Botan up and set her on his back and took off to her apartment. Hiei opened the door and set Botan down and she walked over to the couch and sat down. Hiei sat next to her.

"Hiei what do you look for in a girl?" Botan asked.

"Hn, I don't need a girl," Hiei said and turned on the TV. Just as they found something to watch there was a knock on the door. "The day you come back some one comes over."

"You're getting used to my apartment?" Botan asked and stood up as Hiei did the same.

"Sit," Hiei said and Botan did. Hiei walked over to the door and opened in.

"He-" Yusuke started. "Oh, hi Hiei, where's Botan?"

"Hello Yusuke," Botan said as she sat on the couch.

"Feeling a bit lazy today?" Yusuke asked and pushed past Hiei. Hiei ignore the urge to rip off Yusuke's head and sat back down next to Botan. Yusuke sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Where have you two been? Making out?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Botan said not really caring what was going on right on; she didn't even hit Yusuke for having that thought.

"When do you think Toguro is coming after you?" Yusuke asked.

"He won't," Hiei said as the door opened. Botan, Hiei, and Yusuke turned there heads to look at who entered.

"Hey, kid, how ya feeling?" Shizuru asked and walked in to the room behind Kurama and Keiko with Puu in her arms, also next to Yukina and Kuwabara. (Keiko came in first)

"Fine," Botan said looking back at the TV.

"You sure?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Botan said. "Just a little hungry."

"I can fix that!" Keiko set Puu down on the table and walked to the kitchen.

"Anyways...Hiei what do you mean 'he won't'?" Yusuke asked.

"He's dead," Hiei said. "Go look for your self."

"How? And who?" Kuwabara asked.

"The Elder Toguro," Hiei said.

"Really?" Botan looked at Hiei surprised. "She never mentioned that when I talked to her."

"Maybe you missed it, I'm sure she'd tell you," Hiei said.

"How would we look for our selves?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan's bed room, there's a pile of dust," Hiei said and Botan stood up. "Sit down, you can see it later," Hiei said and Botan did.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that," Kuwabara said.

"Gawd Botan, you're letting him take control in your own house," Shizuru said.

"Apartment, I live in an apartment, not a house," Botan said. "Oh, well."

"OH WELL!" Keiko said and walked out of the kitchen with a rolling pin. "Botan, you can't let me control your life. That's like suicide!"

"He's not controlling any one...at this point in time," Botan looked at Hiei and lifted his hair to see his Bandanna fully.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"See, he isn't controlling anyone," Botan pointed out and took her hand away from Hiei's head.

"That's not what she was talking about, but I guess I'm going to change the subject," Kurama said. "How did you defeat Toguro?"

"I didn't," Hiei said and everyone looked at Botan. "She didn't either."

"Than who did?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Toguro took Hiei's soul somehow and I made a deal with Toguro..." Botan said.

"Why would Toguro be after you anyways? He's already dead," Keiko said from the kitchen.

"Um... Keiko I take it he lived," Shizuru said.

"Ya," Yusuke said. "What was the deal?"

"My life and the power I never had in the first place for Hiei's life," Botan said.

"That was nice," Yukina said.

"Than what?" Kurama asked.

"Toguro took her life and soul which than if she had any power he would have got it..." Hiei said leaving out the kiss.

"Botan doesn't have any power," Shizuru said.

"Her..." Hiei started but Kurama interrupted.

"Of course she doesn't Hiei, what are you talking about?" Kurama said calmly.

"She already knows, I told her," Hiei said.

"I can't believe how nice she is," Botan said.

"She's your mother! Of course she's going to be nice!" Hiei said and Keiko walked in.

"Dinner!" Keiko said and they rushed over and had dinner.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

After everyone left Botan sat on the couch with the TV off reading a magazine. Hiei sat in the chair sharpening his sword when he 'accidentally' slit the arm of the chair.

"Hiei! Do you know how much that cost!" Botan set her magazine down on the table.

"I don't care," Hiei went back to sharpening his sword. "Botan?"

"What?" Botan asked and lay down across the couch.

"Never mind," Hiei said.

"Okay," Botan picked up her magazine and started to read it again.

"Botan why do you like me of all people?" Hiei asked.

"I thought we went over this," Botan said.

"Yes, I know, but why me?" Hiei asked.

"You," Botan set down her magazine again and sat up instead of laying down, "are funny, smart, strong, protective, helpful, sometimes a pain, what else do I have to say?"

"Yes but why not Kurama?" Hiei asked as he set his sword down.

"Kurama...isn't my type," Botan said. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Koenma likes you, isn't he your type?" Hiei asked.

"What are you trying to get at?" Botan asked.

"Why me?" Hiei asked. "I mean you could have anyone and you choose me."

"Why did you say I could have any one? Are you referring to how I look?" Botan asked.

"Um..." Hiei was speechless.

"Hiei, I'm waiting for an answer," Botan said and stood up.

"..." Hiei couldn't find an answer. Botan walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Good night, Hiei!" Botan said through the door. Botan had two bed rooms in her apartment. 'I'm surprised he didn't sleep in the extra room...I don't think he even looked for it, I'm sleeping there now.' Botan fell asleep surprisingly fast.


	9. Chapter 9

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 9

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Hiei woke in the middle of the night because he was uncomfortable on the couch. 'I liked that bed she has, to bad Botan's sleeping in it or I would, I don't care if the window is broken I still would, I already have.' Hiei stood up and walked over to the door and opened it slowly. He looked in side and didn't see Botan. There was another door at the far wall that was opened. Hiei walked over and lightly pushed it open. It was another bed room and Botan was in the middle of the bed sleeping like a baby.

Hiei walked over to the edge of the bed and Botan sort of woke up. "Can't sleep?" Botan asked.

"Sort of," Hiei said. Botan scooted to the far side of the bed.

"Lay down, this bed is more comfortable then the bed in the other room and the couch," Botan said and Hiei did out of curiosity if she told the truth. In fact she was! Hiei wasn't that tired though.

"Good night Hiei," Botan drifter off to sleep and after so did Hiei.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Hiei woke up first in the morning. Some time during the night Botan had moved over and was sleeping on Hiei's stomach again. "Darn baka," Hiei whispered. He looked down at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful and ...cute.

"Botan wake up," Hiei said softly in to her ear.

"Hiei...I'm too tired to work," Botan said.

"I never said you had to work," Hiei said. 'I am growing way too soft!'

"Just let me sleep a little longer," Botan said.

"Hn, a little," Hiei said and Botan snuggled closer. "Just not on my." Hiei tried to get up.

"Yes," Botan said and clung on Hiei. Hiei sat back down and fell asleep.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke up a couple of hours after. She looked up and saw she was sleeping on Hiei, than Hiei's eyes opened. "Finally," Hiei said and got out of bed. "You wouldn't get off me."

"Oh," Botan blushed a little but turned the other way so Hiei wouldn't see. "Sorry."

'Is she blushing?' Hiei thought and left the room.

'Hopefully he didn't see me blush,' Botan thought and changed into some dark blue sweat pants with a matching tank top and walked out to the kitchen.

Hiei was sitting on the window sill in the living room staring out side. There was a knock on the door and Botan walked over and answered it. Koenma was standing at the front door with his hands behind his back. He showed his hands and there was a bouquet of red roses, white daises, and purple tulips.

"Koenma!" Botan gasped and took the flowers with joy. "They're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you," Koenma said and looked behind Botan. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"No, its okay, just think of Hiei as my roommate," Botan said and let Koenma in not wanting to be rude. 'He said I'm BEAUTIFUL! How nice!' "I'll be right back," Botan got up and walked to her room and Hiei walked to the kitchen. Botan than walked to the kitchen.

"You know he's going to asked me on a date tonight," Botan said as Hiei opened the fridge.

"So," Hiei said digging around.

"Please I need an excuse why I can't go with him," Botan said.

"Why not tell him you don't like him...unless you do?" Hiei suggested as he shut the fridge. 'I am getting to soft!' Hiei thought as he walked over to the food closet.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," Botan said.

"If you keep coming up with excuses he's just going to keep asking," Hiei said.

"Unless..." Botan said. "Yes! That's it!"

"I'm not doing any thing," Hiei said.

"You're eating all my food aren't you?" Botan asked.

"Hn," Hiei said. "I'm still not doing any thing."

"I will get you that sweet snow that Yusuke promised and never gave you..." Botan said.

"Just for me to play along?" Hiei asked.

"Yep," Botan said. "And double that, six gallons, all yours."

"Fine, what do I have to do?" Hiei asked.

"Act as if you were my boyfriend," Botan said.

"NO!" Hiei said.

"Do you want the sweet snow or not?" Botan asked.

"Hn," Hiei said and they walked out to the living room. Koenma was sitting on the couch watching TV. He hadn't listened to there conversation this time.

"I was afraid you got hurt," Koenma said.

"That sounds familiar," Hiei said and Botan glared at Hiei for a second.

"I'm fine," Botan said and sat on the opposite end of the couch as Koenma and Hiei sat in between them.

"Excuse me," Koenma said and stood up. Hiei scooted closer to Botan.

"Do you need more room?" Hiei asked.

"No," Koenma said. "Botan would you like to go out tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I'm busy," Botan said and gave a weak smile.

"With what?" Koenma asked.

"Hiei," Botan said.

"What do you mean? You and Hiei have plans?" Koenma asked.

"Um...ya," Botan said.

"You're lying, Hiei would never do anything like that," Koenma said.

"Did you notice I didn't refuse to it? I am sitting right next to her," Hiei said barely paying attention.

"What about tomorrow?" Koenma asked.

"Busy," Botan said.

"We are busy for the rest of the week," Hiei said.

"Well Botan if you're feeling well enough to go on a date, you can start work tomorrow," Koenma said and Hiei stood up.

"She's not ready for work!" Hiei said.

"Yes she is," Koenma said.

"Just because she turned you down, you have to make her even more stressed than she already is?" Hiei asked.

"She looks fine," Koenma pointed at Botan who happened to be coughing very hard into her hand.

"You call that fine?" Hiei asked, Botan's face started to turn red and it was hard for her to breathe. She began to pull on Hiei's sleeve.

"Hiei," Botan choked and everything was silent.

"Is everything alright?" Hiei sat down.

"Ya, just choked on some water," Botan said.

"I will see you tomorrow Botan," Koenma walked to the door.

"She won't be there!" Hiei yelled at him and Koenma walked out the door.

"I'm going to get fired if I don't go," Botan said.

"You're too weak," Hiei said.

"Thank you Hiei," Botan said and leaned against the back of the couch. Hiei scooted to the other end of the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 10

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

That day Botan was asleep on the couch in a sitting position and Hiei was watching TV almost asleep. Than the door opened and Keiko walked into the room with the rest of the group behind them. Keiko walked over to Botan and woke her up.

"What! What happened!" Botan asked and looked around the room.

"Nothing," Keiko said and sat down on Yusuke's lap, on the chair next to the couch. Shizuru made Hiei scoot over closer to Botan, than Yukina made him scoot closer to Botan twice. Botan was falling asleep again.

"Stay awake baka onna," Hiei said.

"I am," Botan said quickly. Kurama pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat next to the couch on Shizuru's side. "What did you guys want?" Botan asked half asleep.

"PUUU!" Puu flew around the room and landed in Botan's lap. Keiko picked Puu up and hugged him.

"I will translate what I think he meant, PARTY!" Keiko said.

"What are we doing first?" Kuwabara asked.

"Truth or Dare," Yusuke said and gave Keiko an 'I have an idea' or 'a plan' look.

"Ya," Kuwabara said joining in with the look.

"Sure," Botan said, not knowing what's going on.

"Who goes first?" Yukina asked.

"What are we doing?" Botan asked and everyone started laughing.

"I'll go," Kurama said.

"Okay!" Keiko said.

"Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Kurama asked.

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

"I dare you to kiss Puu," Kurama said.

"Nani?" Kuwabara asked.

"Puu!" Puu's eyes widened.

"You have to," Shizuru said.

"No he doesn't!" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke you don't even like Puu," Keiko said. Kuwabara picked Puu up and Puu struggled to get loose. Kuwabara kissed Puu on the beak.

"How was it baka?" Hiei asked.

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled as he wiped off his mouth.

"Keep your voice down Kuwabara; I don't want the manager to come up here. Plus I'm tired," Botan leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Well, it's my turn," Kuwabara said. "Shrimp, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hiei said.

"I dare you to make out with Botan for..." Kuwabara said.

"What? I heard my name?" Botan said and opened her eyes.

"You make me do that and I will kill you," Hiei said.

"Just think back to the movie theater," Kurama said.

"What about the movie theater?" Botan asked and stood up. Yusuke stood up also and pushed Botan back down. "What was that for?"

"You need to stay here," Yusuke said.

"Hiei you need to make out with Botan for ten minutes now and before we leave," Kuwabara said.

"Isn't that pushing it bro?" Shizuru said.

"No! He deserves it," Kuwabara said.

"What do I have to do?" Botan asked, she hadn't been paying very much attention.

"You know I'm going to kill you," Hiei said as Yusuke whispered into Botan's ear.

"Okay!" Botan moved closer to Hiei and turned his head closer to her and started kissing him.

NINE MINUTES LATER

"What did you tell Botan?" Keiko asked.

"I said if she made out with Hiei we'd leave her alone for the rest of the night but she had to do it again before we left," Yusuke said.

"Wow, she did it for that?" Shizuru asked.

"Must have had a tough day," Yukina said.

"Probably," Kurama said. 'Or she likes him.'

"Times up!" Keiko said and they parted and Botan stood up.

"Call me if you need any thing," Botan walked to the back corner and laid in a recliner and fell asleep.

"Hiei your turn," Yukina said.

"Yusuke," Hiei said.

"Truth," Yusuke said.

"Coward," Hiei said. "What is Keiko to you?"

"Everything," Yusuke said and Keiko hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said and hugged him a little tighter.

"My turn," Yusuke said. "BOTAN!"

"WHAT!" Botan jumped out of her chair. "Are you guys leaving yet?"

"No..." Kurama said.

"Truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.

"Sleep," Botan laid back down.

"No!" Yusuke stood up and dragged Botan off the chair.

"Leave me alone!" Botan said and slapped Yusuke's hands.

"Pick one!" Yusuke said.

"Dare! Leave me alone!" Yusuke let go of Botan and she crawled back to her chair.

"I dare you to do 'nervous' to Hiei," Yusuke said.

"Hiei doesn't get nervous; you can't make her do that!" Kurama said.

"She chose dare," Yusuke said and Botan marched over to him and slapped him across the face.

"I'm not too tired to know what you guys mean! I am NOT doing that!" Botan said.

"Than you have to sleep with each other on the couch and have us spend the night...we will be up the whole night to watch you sleep...and you..."

"FINE!" Botan yelled and Kuwabara moved the table so Botan could kneel in front of Hiei. Botan kneeled and stared at Hiei. "You can not kill me for this, kill them...Yusuke."

"I don't know what nervous is but I don't like where this is going to be good," Hiei said.

"So you're saying you'd rather sleep with Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Hiei said and Botan put her hands on his knees. "What are you doing!"

"This is the game Hiei," Kurama said.

"Oh, Botan you have to do small jumps so it lasts longer," Yusuke said.

"You're making it worse!" Botan said. "Hiei, are you nervous?"

"No, but..." Hiei said and Botan moved her hands up his legs a little. "Get your hands off me!"

"Hiei if you hit her hands off she has to start over," Kurama said.

"Why is she doing this?" Yukina asked.

"It's a game," Kuwabara said.

"Are you nervous?" Botan asked.

"No," Hiei said and Botan moved up a little.

"Now?"

"No," Botan moved up.

"Now?"

"No," Botan moved up. She was about in the middle of Hiei's thigh.

"Now?"

"No" Botan moved closer. I'm going to skip ahead in time...Botan is about two jumps away from coughcough.

"Now?" Botan said.

"No, but if you touch any higher I will rip off your head!" Hiei shouted but Botan had to.

"Than if you don't want her to do this, why haven't you said 'yes'?" Shizuru asked.

"Now?"

"Yes!" Hiei said and Botan pulled her hands away faster than the eye could see. Botan stood up and walked to her chair and fell asleep in record time.

"I think we should be going now," Kurama looked at his watch.

"BOTAN!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Now what?" Botan asked.

"We're leaving," Kurama said.

"Oh, Okay, bye," Botan said and closed her eyes.

"Don't think we didn't forget kid," Shizuru said and Botan stood up and walked over to Hiei and they started to kiss as the others left. Botan pulled away when the door shut. Botan walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

'Gawd! Hiei is a good kisser!' Botan thought and looked in the fridge. Hiei was thinking the exact same thing, but about Botan. 'That was very embarrassing when I had to do nervous to him.'

'I can't believe I didn't say yes sooner!' Hiei said. Botan walked back to the living room and sat down next to Hiei. "You should go to sleep."

"Ya, but that nervous game kind a woke me up," Botan handed Hiei a drink.

"You look terrible though," Hiei said.

"I feel terrible," Botan said. "I still can't believe they made us make out."

"Hn," Hiei said trying to forget the thought that had run threw his head at that moment...he wanted to...kiss Botan...again! Botan set her pop down and leaned...literally I mean she really did...she's not asleep this time...wide awake...and leaned on Hiei's shoulder and fell asleep. "Um...Botan?"

No answer.

'Not again...' Hiei thought and picked Botan up and brought her to the room she slept in yesterday. As Hiei guessed she wouldn't let go so Hiei sat down and Botan cuddled in to his chest. Hiei slowly fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Botan, the ferry girl.


	11. Chapter 11

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 11

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan woke up with some ones arms around her. She looked up and saw Hiei. 'I know I shouldn't...but I do...like this,' Botan thought and snuggled closer. Hiei woke up a second later. He looked down to see Botan cuddling closer to him. His arms were wrapped around her and as she got closer his embrace grew tighter. 'I can't believe this...I'm getting feeling for the onna! She is pretty and under stands me...a little. I hope she isn't awake right now...' Hiei leaned his chin on Botan's head.

Botan stirred a little. 'Is he awake?' Botan thought. 'Oh well, live for the moment.' Botan turned so she her face was facing the ceiling...with her eyes closed...and set her hands on his arms and smiled.

'Is she smiling?' Hiei asked. 'She better be asleep or I am going to lose my mind!' Botan opened her eyes and Hiei closed his. 'She's awake! I am loosing my mind!' Botan turned to where her back was to the ceiling and she wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. 'What the heck! She just wrapped her arms around my neck! That can't be right!'

Botan let go and stood up and walked out of the room. Hiei stood up also and waited a little bit before walking into the living room. Botan was in the kitchen and than she went to her room again. She came back a little later fully dressed and sat on the couch next to Hiei.

"Good morning Hiei," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said and turned on the TV. Botan snatched the remote and turned off the TV. "What was that for?"

"You have to stop watching TV so the bills aren't high," Botan said. "I will go to work today so Koenma won't fire me.

"No you're not; you're still too weak to go..." Hiei said.

"Botan!" Koenma walked into the room. "You aren't at work!"

"She's not going to work," Hiei said.

"Yes, she is," Koenma said.

"No she isn't!" Hiei said and Botan stood up. No one noticed Botan slip out the front door and out of the apartment building. Botan went to Kurama's. He was sitting at his lap top again. When he noticed Botan he opened the window and let her in.

"Hello Botan, where's Hiei?" Kurama asked as Botan sat on his bed.

"What makes you think I'd be with Hiei?" Botan asked.

"You guy have been together for about two weeks straight," Kurama said. "Rikku says Hi."

"Tell her I said hi also," Botan said.

"She wants to come over..." Kurama started.

"Okay, I will see you later," Botan said and hopped on her our and left.  
"And wanted to get with everyone..." Kurama said to him self. Hiei jumped through the window fifteen minutes later.

"Where's the onna?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, she left a while ago...Why?" Kurama asked

"She's too weak to be wondering around...Koenma's looking for her," Hiei said.

"Are you getting feelings for her?" Kurama asked.

"No!" Hiei said.

"I can see that some one is in denial," Kurama said.

"Don't make me rip off your head," Hiei said. "Do you or don't you know where she is?"

"Why don't you use your third eye?" Kurama said.

"Fine," Hiei took off his bandanna and his Jagan opened for a second than shut and a second later Hiei was gone. Hiei ran to the park. Botan was by the pond with her feet dangling in. "Botan?"

"Yes?" Botan asked staring at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked and stood behind her.

"..." Botan looked at the pond with sad eyes. (A/N: She has no idea Hiei likes her, she thinks there just friends...and...he has no other feelings for her 0) "Sit down Hiei."

"Why?" Hiei asked but did. Botan just stared at the pond. "What's the matter onna?"

"I ... just was wondering how Yusuke and Keiko could love each other but fight all the time..." Botan said and closed her eyes.

"They fight because they're stupid," Hiei said.

"They aren't stupid..." Botan opened her eyes and looked at Hiei.

"They're stupid because if they loved each other they would care and not fight," Hiei said.

"For a cold hearted guy you're romantic," Botan smiled.

"Now why did you really come here?" Hiei asked.

"...I just wanted to think," Botan said.

"About what?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing," Botan said.

"Tell me?" Hiei said.

"No, you'll think I'm stupid," Botan said.

"It's too late for that," Hiei said.

"I was just thinking if I'd ever be loved like Keiko is with Yusuke," Botan said and stood up. "Oh, I should stop gawking."

"Hn," Hiei stood up also.

"I'm going to work," Botan said and hopped on her oar. Hiei grabbed her arm before she flew off. "Hiei, I'm going to get fired."

"No you're not," Hiei said.

"Fine," Botan jumped down from her oar and it disappeared. "What do you want to do?"

"..." Hiei thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Want to see a movie?" Botan asked.

"No," Hiei said.

"Swim?" Botan asked.

"No," Hiei said and jumped into a tree and waited for a good idea.

"Eat something?"

"Not hungry."

"..."

"..."

"I am going for a walk, you can come if you want," Botan started to walk farther into the woods and Hiei actually followed. "So you came?"

"Hn," Hiei just kept on walking beside Botan.

"I can't wait till it snows," Botan said.

"It is tonight, eighteen inches," Hiei said.

"Really? It's so warm," Botan said.

"55 degrees for humans isn't usually warm," Hiei said.

"It also is winter," Botan said and looked at the sky. "It's starting to snow."

"Let's go," Hiei picked Botan up and they went to Botan's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR Chapter 12 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"What do you want for diner?" Botan asked as they walked into the apartment.

"I'm not hungry," Hiei said and sat on the couch.

"Okay," Botan walked into her room and gasped. Hiei was by her side in less than a second.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked not really looking at the room.

"My room...there's a new window, the bed has new sheets, there's a new blind and the rooms painted," Botan covered her mouth from shock.

"Oh, Koenma had someone come over and redo the room," Hiei said and went back to the couch.

"That was nice," Botan said and went over to the other room.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he heard some music come from her room.

"Nothing," Botan called as she started to sing: "I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you, it's going to take money, a whole lot of spending money, it's going to take plenty of money to do it right, ya.. it's going to take time, a whole lot of precious time it's going to take petitions time to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you..."

'What the heck is she singing!' Hiei thought. 'But she has a beautiful voice...No! Wait! I take that back...' "Will, you shut up!" Botan shut off her music and was quite. Not a sound was heard from her. (A/N: Hiei has an inner voice...inner voice) 'Look what you made her do...She's upset, she was cheering herself up and you made her turn off the music! You even thought she had a beautiful voice! Did not! Yes you did! And you thought she was pretty! Shut up! You're lying! Think what you want...but I'm right!' Hiei shrugged and walked back to Botan's room she was in the room behind it so he went there. Botan was in the closet, throwing clothes every where. (A/N: if you were to come over to my house that's basically what it would be like, clothes every where.) "What are you mmhnn!" Botan had thrown a shirt in Hiei's face and didn't notice him. Hiei walked over to Botan and spun her around.

"Oh!" In the process that Hiei spun Botan, she slapped him on accident. "I'm so sorry! You scared me!" Hiei was getting upset and Botan notice that! She backed up further into the closet and hit the back of it. "I said I was sorry!"

"You hit me!" Hiei said and moved closer.

"HELLO!" they could hear Yusuke enter the apartment.

"Thank Gawd!" Botan said and 'accidentally' kissed Hiei and ran out of the room. 'Oh crap! Did I just kiss him? Oh no! No, No, No, No, No! Not good! I hope he doesn't think I like him...even though I do...but that's not the point!' "Hello Yusuke!" Botan as she saw him on the couch.

"Hey, can you make me dinner? I'm starving," Yusuke said.

"Make it your self! I'm not a slave!" Botan said and sat down.

"You are my assistant, and I can fire you," Yusuke said.

"No you can't! Only Koenma can," Botan said. 'Which reminds me, I should look for a new job in the morning.'

"Oh ya, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama and... what's her name... Kurama's girlfriend are coming in a minute," Yusuke said.

"Kurama's girlfriend!" Botan said.

"You know what? It turns out she's a ferry girl like you...we found yesterday...Kurama knew all along, that sneaky fox!" Yusuke said.

"So why are you guys coming tonight?" Botan asked.

"Hey, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, he was in my room when you came in, than he tried to...any ways... I don't know, know answer my question," Botan said.

"To finish the game," Yusuke said.

"Hello!" Keiko came through the front door with everyone behind her.

"Did you ever notice Keiko is always the first one to walk in the door?" Yusuke asked and Botan laughed.

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Botan said.

"We can't finish with out him," Yusuke said.

"With out who?" Koenma walked into the room. "You mean her?"

"No..."

"Yes, because Botan has to get to work," Koenma said and pulled Botan to her feet.

"Koenma, she's too weak," Hiei walked into the room.

'I thought he'd be mad at me,' Botan thought.

"I am," Hiei said. "I will get you later for both."

"I said I was sorry for the first one and ...sorry for the second one," Botan said as Koenma pulled Botan to the door.

"Koenma?" Rikku walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Um...nothing," Koenma let go of Botan's hand.

"Were you just pulling Botan out of the room by force?" Rikku asked.

"Um...No," Koenma looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go, I'll see you later," Rikku said.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"Well Koenma has a problem, which you know about as I've heard you said it was obvious...well I'm an assistant counselor and I ...well you get the point," Rikku walked over to Kurama and than whispered into his ear, "I'm not too good at it though."

"No you're not if you don't help him," Hiei said.

"Shut up...Wait!" Riku turned to Koenma who was sneaking out the door. "Go see Lee-Lee; she should be here in..."

"Hello!" a girl walked into the room. "Hello Rikku, Koenma, Botan, everyone else, come on Koenma, it's time for your appointment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Koenma screamed. "HELP ME!"

"It's not that bad," Lee-Lee dragged Koenma out of the apartment. "BYE!"

"BYE!" Rikku called back and sat on Kurama's lap on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Botan asked.

"Lee-Lee is another ferry girl but also a consoler, I'm her assistant," Rikku explained. "We're not too good at it thought."

"Let's play!" Kuwabara said.

"Who's turn?" Kurama asked.

"Let's start over," Keiko said.

"Whatever," Botan said and sat on the couch. (A/N: Hiei is on window sill, Kurama is sitting on the couch, I'm sitting on his lap(, Yusuke is sitting in his usual chair with Keiko on his lap(, Shizuru pulled up a chair from kitchen, Kuwabara is sitting next to Kurama on the couch, and Yukina is sitting next to Botan on the couch, Yukina and Kuwabara are sitting in the middle of the couch.)

"Who goes first?" Rikku asked.

"Botan," Kurama said.

"Okay," Botan said. "Rikku, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare," Rikku said. "Oh, just to answer your question, 15 years."

"Oh really? Thanks," Botan said and smiled.

"You've been working longer than me," Rikku said and smiled.

"By like 75 years," Botan and Rikku laughed.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

"Any ways," Rikku said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Kurama," Botan said and Rikku gracefully did.

"Um...Keiko," Rikku said.

"Dare," Keiko said.

"I dare you to kiss Yusuke for three minutes," Rikku said and Yusuke smiled. "Yusuke is you do any thing I will tell you biggest secret."

"How do you know my biggest secret?" Yusuke asked.

"Her ability is to read minds," Botan said for her.

"Oh," Yusuke said.

"And it's fun," Rikku said. "Don't you think Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Of course you do," Rikku said and looked at Keiko and they started to kiss.

THREE MIUTES LATER

"Times up!" Botan said and Keiko and Yusuke broke up.

"Botan, truth or dare?" Keiko asked.

"Truth," Botan said.

"Um..." Keiko thought for a moment. "Is Hiei a good kisser?"

"What?" Botan started to blush.

"From last night, is Hiei a good kisser?" Keiko asked. Hiei actually paid attention enough to listen.

"Um..." Botan was too embarrassed. "What is it with every one in trying to get me and Hiei!"

"Umm..." Kurama said. "Nothing, we just think it's funny."

"Answer the question," Kuwabara said.

"Answer the question!" Yusuke said.

"Ya come on and answer the question," Rikku said.

"Answer the question," Kurama said.

"Please answer the question," Yukina said.

"Answer the question," Keiko said.

"Answer the question kid," Shizuru said.

"Puu, Puu, Puu!" Puu said, meaning: answer the question!

"Yes," Botan said so quiet no one heard her besides Rikku, who already knew the answer and Hiei. Rikku started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

"Say your answer louder, so Keiko can hear you," Rikku said.

"I said my answer," Botan said.

"What did she say?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Rikku said and everyone laughed, besides Hiei and Botan.

"Yukina, truth or dare?" Botan asked.

"Truth," Yukina said.

"Do you have any idea who your brother is?" Botan asked.

"No," Yukina said. "Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hiei mumbled.

"We got some one here who likes to take risks," Yusuke said.

"I have an idea for you!" Rikku said and leaned across Kuwabara.

"Okay," Yukina said, not to sure about it, and Rikku sat back up. "Hiei I dare you to sleep with Botan for a whole week on the couch and have us spend the week at Botan's apartment for the week to watch how you to act."

"Any other choices?" Hiei asked.

"You could do that for a month instead," Yukina said repeating what Rikku told her.

"Fine," Hiei said. "I'm going to kill you Rikku."

"No you're not Hiei," Kurama said.

"Kurama, truth or dare," Hiei said.

"Truth, I know what you have planed if I choose dare," Kurama said.

"Fine, do you really love that pathetic human?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Kurama asked and Rikku hugged him.

"She's annoying, gets to hyper, and gets mad easily, do I have to keep going?" Hiei asked.

"You can't think of any more, that's why you stopped," Rikku said.

"No, you only like Kurama for his looks," Hiei said.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Rikku shouted.

"Prove it," Hiei said.

"He's nice, protective, smarter than you ass hole!" Rikku stood up and walked over to Hiei. "Politer than you'll ever be!" Rikku grabbed his hair and started throwing Hiei around the room by his hair.

"STOP!" Botan yelled. "You might break something!"

"Ya, like Hiei's head," Yusuke said.

"Just take that back Hiei and I'll let you go and not hurt you anymore than I already am," Rikku said and slammed Hiei in to the floor.

"Oh thank Gawd that we're on the bottom floor!" Botan said.

"This doesn't hurt!" Hiei said as Rikku slammed him in to the floor again.

"LIAR!" Rikku yelled.

"STOP!" Botan yelled as they almost hit the TV. "That's expensive!"

"FINE! I take it back!" Hiei said as Rikku set him down and walked back over to Kurama.

"I do love you," Rikku said.

"No she doesn't," Hiei mumbled quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Rikku asked.

"NOTHING!" Hiei said and sat on the window sill.

"I know you like me for my looks," Kurama said.

"I like you for more than just your looks," Rikku said.

"I know that to," Kurama said and Rikku hugged him. "Shizuru, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shizuru said.

"Every time you see Koenma for the next month you need to act all lovey dovey around him," Kurama said still hugging Rikku.

"Simple," Shizuru said.

"I think its time to sleep," Yusuke said.

"I'm not tired," Botan said and finally sat down after looking around to make sure nothing was broken. "Let's put in some music."

"No," Hiei said. "You're not singing again!"

"Beatles!" Keiko said. (A/N: I love the Beatles!)

"Okay!" Botan stood up and popped in a couple off CD's.

"Oh darling, please believe me... I wont do you no harm...oh darling if you leave me I won't make it alone...when you told you didn't need me any more! I broke down and cried...oh darling if you leave me I'll never make it alone believe me when I tell you! (A/N: That's not all the words...I wasn't fast enough to get them all, so I skipped around in the song)" the girls sang and the guys just getting entertained.

"They're not bad," Kuwabara said.

"Yukina, when did you learn the lyrics to the Beatles?" Yusuke asked.

"At the Dark Tournament," Yukina said.

"The first day Yukina arrived, that night we stayed up all night," Botan said.

"That was fun," Shizuru said.

"No more!" Hiei said.

"Shut up Hiei!" Yusuke said.

"I think we should stop, Hiei doesn't like it," Rikku said sarcastically.

"NO!" Everyone else shouted.

"Yes!" Hiei shouted.

"Okay!" Rikku yelled.

"Back in the USSR, Back in the, back in the, back in the, back in the USSR; you don't know how lucky you are! Back in the USSR!" the girls sang. (A/N: Sorry I don't know the rest of the song, plus the phone rang when it was playing, darn phone!)

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

They were up until about ten singing and dancing. "I'm so tired," Botan said.

"Bed time!" Yusuke said.

"Sounds good to me," Botan said and headed for her room.

"No you don't!" Yusuke said and grabbed Botan and pulled her to the couch. "Where's Hiei?"

"I don't know," Kurama said.

"I found him!" Keiko said. "He's asleep."

"Come on men!" Yusuke said and Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke picked up Hiei and laid him on the couch. Yusuke pushed Botan down so she was lying on top of Hiei.

"Do I have to do this?" Botan asked.

"Yes," Yukina said.

"Yukina!" Botan said.

"Let's watch a movie," Kurama said and put one in. Yusuke and Keiko sat in their usual chair.

"I get Botan's extra bed," Shizuru called and walked away.

"Yukina gets the other," Kuwabara said and Yukina walked away too. Kurama lay against the couch with Rikku in his lap (A/N: ( I love Kurama!(((!) Kuwabara sat in the chair Shizuru had been in. The movie that came on was 'A League of Their Own.'

"This movie is so boring!" Kuwabara complained.

"Have you ever seen it?" Botan asked.

"No," Kuwabara said.

"Than you can't say it's boring from the first five minutes," Botan said.

"It's a good movie," Kurama said.

"Yes it is," Rikku said.

"Kurama when did you see it?" Yusuke asked.

"At Rikku's house," Kurama said. "She has two hundred and fifty DVD's."

"Two hundred sixty now," Rikku said. (A/N: I'm not joking! That's really how many DVD's I have! Come over and look for your self! I haven't even seen 1/3 of them either! Sad, right? I need to catch up on my movie watching)

"Hey Botan, where did you see it" Yusuke asked.

No answer.

"Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"She's asleep, leave her alone," Rikku said.

Later that night

Yusuke and Kurama were the only ones up. "So Kurama, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Yusuke asked as Hiei stirred.

"I don't know?" Kurama looked at Hiei to see he had put his arm around Botan. "Yusuke look."

"I knew he liked her," Yusuke said. "Do you like Botan likes him?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"There's only one way to find out," Yusuke said.

"You're right," Kurama said and lifted Rikku and set her back down. Yusuke did the same with Keiko.

"How are we going to do this?" Yusuke asked. "If Hiei wakes up...or Botan...we would be dead."

"They won't think we did it...Maybe you, but not me," Kurama said. "Logically it would be you or Kuwabara."

"Shut up fox boy," Yusuke said.

"I have an idea," Kurama said.


	13. Chapter 13

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 13 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Hiei woke up the next day outside. 'I thought I was inside on the window sill. I knew they'd move me, but to the couch not outside.' Hiei looked down and saw Botan in his arms shivering. 'Okay, this is getting weird.' Botan had her arms around his neck and Hiei was holding Botan bridal style.

Hiei stood up and jumped to the window and walked in. Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara and Keiko were sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate and eating eggs, bacon, and toast.

"This is really good Keiko," Kurama said and took a bite off his eggs.

"Too bad Rikku had to leave in such a hurry," Keiko said. "I know she likes eggs."

"Hey Hiei," Yusuke said.

"About time you got back," Kurama said.

"Got back?" Hiei looked puzzled.

"Ya, you left last night while I and Kurama watched Back Draft, good movie, but not my kind of movie I'll have to say," Yusuke said.

Hiei searched Kurama and Yusuke's faces for any sign that they were lying. "When did I leave?"

"About midnight," Kurama said. Hiei was still holding Botan.

"What time is it?" Botan stirred and looked around her. Everyone who was up looked at her. "What?"

"Your hands are around Hiei's neck," Keiko said and Botan quickly let go and Hiei set Botan down.

"It's freezing in here! Is there a window opened?" Botan asked.

"No," Keiko said. "You just came from outside."

"You two were sleeping in a tree," Yusuke laughed.

"Why were we in a tree!" Botan asked. "When it's freezing out side!"

"I don't know," Kurama said. "Hiei woke up last night and picked you up and walked out the window."

"It was kind off funny," Yusuke said and started to laugh.

"I don't find it funny!" Botan said and looked at Hiei. "Why?"

"I don't remember this," Hiei said.

"I'm guessing you were sleep walking again," Kurama said.

"Again?" Keiko asked.

"When I asked where you where going you didn't respond," Kurama said.

"I was half asleep," Yusuke said.

"You're always half asleep!" Botan said and went to change, she came back a moment later in her pink kimono.

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.

"Work," Botan said.

"On your way back pick up some sweet snow," Hiei said and sat down on the window sill.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Around ten thirty Botan walked through the door; Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara were asleep.

"Where have you been?" Yusuke asked.

"Work," Botan said half asleep. She set a bag on the floor and walked over to the couch and lay down. "Your sweet snow is in the bag."

"Hn," Hiei stood up and grabbed the bag and opened it. "There's even a spoon!"

"The cashier gave that to me," Botan said and Hiei walked over to the couch.

"Sit up," Hiei said and Botan did. Hiei sat down and started to eat the sweet snow. Botan laid her feet across Hiei's legs and lay across the couch. Hiei didn't really care but kept eating.

"Would you look at that," Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

"She's so tired, Koenma's working her to hard," Kurama said. "I'll see everyone in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Hiei asked as Kurama walked to the door.

"I need to run an errand," Kurama said and left.  
"Botan can you move your feet?" Hiei asked and she did. Hiei stood up and threw the container away. When Hiei sat back down Botan put her feet back across his legs. Yusuke laughed silently. Botan fell asleep shortly after that.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

It was about the middle of the night when Kurama came back. He opened the door quietly and walked in. Kurama tip toed to the living room and sat down. Kurama had gone to see Koenma.

FLASHBACK

"Koenma!" Kurama walked into Koenma's office.

"Hello Kurama, how may I help you tonight?" Koenma was stamping papers.

"Why is Botan at work?" Kurama asked.

"She's at home right now," Koenma said.

"Why did you have her work today? She's only been home four days after her attack with Toguro!" Kurama said.

"I'm sorry Kurama, she has to work, my other ferry girls are sick," Koenma said.

"You're lying," Kurama said.

"What are you talking about?" Koenma asked.

"When you lie, you close your eye's or if you keep them open by will they bulge out," Kurama said. "She won't be working for awhile so I insist you hire some part time ferry girls for a while, Botan needs a vacation."

"Fine," Koenma said and Kurama left.

FLASHBACK

Botan had her feet across Hiei's legs and Hiei was laying side ways over Botan with his arm wrapped around her. 'They are a good couple,' Kurama thought.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

In the morning Botan was the first up. 'Is Hiei sleeping on me?' Botan looked up and saw he was. "Hiei," Botan whispered which woke him up a little.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Whisper," Botan whispered.

"Okay," Hiei whispered back.

"Can you sit up?" Botan asked and Hiei did.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" Hiei asked.

"I'll be back in a second," Botan said and stood up. She returned a moment later and lay back down, so did Hiei. "It's really cold in here; let me turn up the heat." Hiei sat up and Botan walked over to the wall with a little dial on it. She sat down a second later, but didn't lie down.

"Are you still cold?" Hiei whispered.  
"A little," Botan said and Hiei put his arm around her and started to rub her arms for her to warm up. (A/N: That works! I've tried it myself; when you're cold you rub your arms.) "Thank you."

"Hn," Hiei said and Botan laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Botan said.

"For what?" Hiei asked.

"For kissing you and for throwing my shirt which hit you in the head," Botan said.

"The shirt was good aim," Hiei said. "The kiss..."

"I'm sorry," Botan sat up straight and looked at him with sorry eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"Hn," Hiei shook his head. "Forget about it."

"Are you sure?" Botan asked.

"Yes," Hiei said and Botan hugged him also knocking him backwards. Surprisingly Hiei hugged back. Botan fell asleep hugging Hiei and Hiei laid on the couch with his arms wrapped around Botan.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

When Botan woke up she was still laying on Hiei, who was still asleep. Everyone else was awake, from what Botan could hear they were play poker. Botan looked out the window and sat up straight.

"Good morning Botan," Kurama said not looking up.  
"Why didn't any one wake me up! I have to go to work!" Botan said and stood up. Hiei woke up when Botan started yelling.

"You are not going to work," Hiei said.

"I have to!" Botan said.

"No, you can't go to work," Kurama said.

"Why?" Botan asked.

"You're on vacation," Kurama said.

"I am?" Botan asked.

"Starting today," Kurama laid down his hand.

"Gawd, Kurama!" Yusuke said and threw down his hand. "You've won every time!"

"Luck," Kurama said.

"This guy is too darn lucky!" Kuwabara said setting his hand down.

"That's nice bro," Shizuru said and set her hand down.

"Stop complaining," Keiko said and set her hand down.

"It's just a game," Yukina said and set her hand down.

"Kurama you need to stop winning!" Yusuke said.

"Even if I didn't try, I would still win," Kurama said as the door opened and Koenma walked in. Shizuru jumped to her feet and ran over to him.

"Hello Koenma," Shizuru said.

"Hello Shizuru," Koenma's teenager form said. "How are you?"

"I'm great now that you're here," Shizuru smiled. Everyone started laughing besides Shizuru and Koenma.

"Did I miss some thing?" Koenma asked.

"Of course not or I'd tell you, I'd tell you any thing," Shizuru said.

"Than tell me why you're acting weird," Koenma said.

"I found out who I want to give my heart to," Shizuru said.

"And who's that?" Koenma asked, Shizuru was playing with his cape.

"K..." Shizuru said. "O...E...N...M...A."

"..." It took Koenma a while to figure it out but when he did, he jumped back about a foot. "You mean me?"

"Who else silly?" Shizuru said. Everyone else was laughing so hard there faces turned red. "I want to show you something, come with me." Shizuru showed him to the back room.

"She is so hilarious!" Botan said.

"She did well," Kurama said.


	14. Chapter 14

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 14

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Shizuru!" Koenma ran out of the back room and out of Botan's apartment. Shizuru walked out of the room a minute later.

"What did you do sis?" Kuwabara asked.

"Guys," Shizuru said. "They never want to be kissed."

"Ha-ha," Botan laughed. "You kissed Koenma?"

"Ya, you better believe it," Shizuru sat on the floor next to Yukina and Keiko.

"We're playing gold fish," Kurama said.

"And Kurama's not wining," Keiko said.

"Yusuke you were right, Botan's a world champ at gold fish," Kuwabara said.

"Well, that's game," Botan stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked.

"Going to get some air," Botan said and left.

"Hiei go with her," Kurama said.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"I think some things wrong," Kurama said and Hiei stood up and followed Botan. "That worked."

"Is it really that easy?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, believe it or not they both like each other," Kurama said.

OUTSIDE

Botan walked around the park that was across from her apartment building. It had snowed about a foot last night and there were little kids running around playing in the snow and teens ice skating.

"Botan, is anything wrong?" Hiei asked from beside her.

"Don't scare me!" Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you ask?" Botan asked.

"Kitsune said that something might be wrong," Hiei said.

"Well, nothings wrong," Botan said and walked down the path. Hiei followed. After a while of silence a bunch of teenage girls walked over to Hiei and started to ask him questions.

"Hey, what's your name?" A blonde asked.

"Hiei," he said.

"Well, Hiei is that your girlfriend?" a brunet asked.

"No," Hiei said and more girls ran over to him and pushed Botan away.

"Move," the blonde one said. The girls made a circle around Hiei and Botan walked on down the path.

'Looks like he's having fun,' Botan thought sadly.

"Would you go out with me?" the girls kept asking and Hiei kept saying 'No,' but they wouldn't listen.

Later

"Leave me alone!" Hiei shouted and they girls slowly back away. "Finally!" Hiei looked around for Botan but saw her no where.

"Are you looking for that girl with the blue hair?" a girl with brownish blonde asked.

"Where'd she go?" Hiei asked.

"She went down that way during the first five minutes, she looked pretty down," she said.

"Hn," Hiei said and walked into the woods.

"Hey! Can I come?" the girl ran after him.

"Unless you have nothing better to do," Hiei said.

"No," the girl said. "My name's Minnie."

"That's great," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Okay, I know exactly who you are, Hiei Jaganshi," Minnie said and Hiei stopped.

"How do you know my name?" Hiei asked.

"I know more than just your name," Minnie laughed playfully. "You know Rikku, Shuichi's girlfriend?"

"Ya, the pathetic hyper freak," Hiei said.

"She's not a freak but she gets hyper easily," Minnie said. "Ya, well I am her friend and another ferry girl."

"Great another ferry girl," Hiei said sarcastically and walked on.

AGAIN, LATER

Botan was very bored and had been sitting on a rock next to a pond for about a half an hour now.

"Botan," Hiei walked in to the clearing with Minnie.

"Hello Botan!" Minnie said and followed Hiei.

"Can't you leave yet?" Hiei asked Minnie.

"There's nothing else to do," Minnie said.

"Hi, Minnie," Botan said.

"I thought you said Botan didn't know you?" Hiei said.

"Rikku told about you the night she slept over, how is doing? Have you seen her lately?" Botan asked.

"Ya, I saw her yesterday," Minnie sat down next to Botan and Hiei sat in the tree above them. "Koenma is working everyone like crazy! I'm glad I got my vacation before this crazy attack from Koenma. He even called me to see if I would come back early."

"I'm sorry," Botan said.

"About what?" Minnie asked. "If you're talking about how you turned down Koenma..."

"How did you find out about that?" Hiei asked.

"Everyone knows Koenma liked Botan and since he's been acting crazy everyone guessed you turned him down and Rikku said you did."

"Koenma is strange," Botan said.

"Well, I go to go, it took longer to find you than I thought it would," Minnie said and stood up.

"Bye Minnie," Botan said.

"Bye Botan, Hiei," Minnie said.

"Hn," Hiei said and Minnie disappeared.

"Hiei come down here," Botan said and Hiei jumped down from the tree and sat on the rock next to Botan.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"It seems you're a true ladies man," Botan laughed and Hiei shivered.

"Why'd you leave?" Hiei asked.

"It looked like you had your hands full," Botan said.

"Come on Botan, you know I didn't like that, you could have helped out," Hiei said.

"Helped? You wanted me to help?" Botan looked shock.

"I hate human girls," Hiei said.

"I was a human girl," Botan said.

"Are you right now?" Hiei asked.

"Sort of," Botan said. "I have a human body, but I'm a ferry girl...ya I am."

"Most human girls," Hiei said.

"Are you saying you don't hate me?" Botan asked.

"I don't despise you, I consider you a friend," Hiei said.

IN THE APARTMENT WITH THE OTHERS

"They've been gone along time," Rikku said.

"Hello," Minnie walked through the door.

"What did you find out?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing," Minnie said, besides that he thinks Rikku is a pathetic hyper freak."

"Why that ..." Rikku started but the door opened again. "I didn't say anything!" Rikku hid behind the couch.

"You were about to!" Lee-Lee walked into the room.

"There are to many ferry girls in spirit world that hang out in the living world," Yusuke said and laid down his cards.

"How long have you guys been playing cards?" Minnie asked.

"Since ten thirty this morning," Kurama said.

"I won!" Yusuke jumped up to his feet. "I beat you Kurama! You can't beat that hand!"

"Calm down Yusuke," Shizuru said and laid down her hand.

"Really it's embarrassing," Keiko said and laid her hand down.

"Cool it Urimeshi," Kuwabara said doing the same.

"I don't see why he's so happy," Yukina laid her hand down.

"Either do I," Kurama said and laid his hand down. "I won again, let's play something else. I've won every time."

"How did you win? I won," Yusuke said. "I got all four aces."

"I know, but I got a royal flush," Kurama said and every one started to laugh.

"That can't be possible," Yusuke said.

"Well, it is," Kurama said.

"Hiei just confessed that he thinks Botan is his friend when she was hoping he liked her more than a friend," Rikku said.

"That's what she was hoping?" Lee-Lee asked. "I can't wait until next week."

"Oh ya, you told me about that," Rikku said.

"I got to go," Minnie said.

"Bye," Every one said and Minnie left.

"It sounds so sweet," Rikku said.

"Ya, it looked so sweet," Lee-Lee said. "Fluff! I love it."

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Later when Hiei and Botan came back, Rikku and Lee-Lee had left already. "Is that really what they asked you?" Botan asked as she opened the door.

"It was sad," Hiei said.

"Hello," Botan said as she shut the door behind Hiei.

"Hello," every one said from there sitting position watching the TV.

"I see you're not playing cards anymore," Botan said.

"Kurama won every time, again," Yusuke said.

"Let's go out," Keiko said.

"Where?" Botan asked.

"I know this cool club," Yusuke said.

"A club?" Hiei said.

"Ya shorty," Kuwabara said. "You scared?"

"Scared? Of a club? You wish," Hiei said.

"Can you dance?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"First," Keiko cut in. "We need to go shopping for clothes."

"For who?" Yusuke asked. "Don't you have enough?"

"Not me!" Keiko said and looked at Hiei.

"I agree," Botan said.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Hiei asked.

"You're not wearing that to a club," Shizuru said.

"Why not?" Hiei asked and Botan picked up the end of his cloak.

"Your clothes are all torn up," Botan said.

"So," Hiei said.

"What should we get him?" Botan asked, the girls went to Botan's room.

"I feel bad for you man," Yusuke said.

"I don't take pity," Hiei said.

"When the girls come out we should go get something ourselves," Kurama said.

"You're right," Kuwabara said.

"He's always right," Yusuke said.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing Urimeshi," Kuwabara said.

"Let's go!" The girls said and walked out of Botan's room.

"That's a nice dress Yukina, but won't you get cold?"

"She doesn't get cold stupid," Yusuke said. "But Keiko does."

"We'll be inside, they have a heater," Keiko said.

"Shizuru, aren't you going?" Kurama asked.  
"No, you can't either," Shizuru said. "We have to go see Koenma."

"Oh, that's right," Kurama said. "Sorry guys, bye."

"Bye," everyone said and Kurama and Shizuru left.

Yukina had on a baby blue sleeve less dress that went to the bottom of her knees. Keiko had on a red dress identical to that, Botan had on a black one. No one could see Botan's dress though, because her coat reached to the middle of her lower legs.

"Is there a reason why you two have like the same dress but different colors?" Yusuke asked.

"They aren't ours," Yukina said and every one looked at Botan.

"They were presents," Botan said.

"From who?" Kuwabara asked.

"My parents gave me the red one, my uncle gave me the blue one and I had bought the one I'm wearing before I got those," Botan said. "I think they planned on giving me the same dress."

"Let's go," Keiko said and they left.


	15. Chapter 15

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 15 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Okay!" Keiko said. "Let's find a place to set our stuff."

"Found one," Yusuke said and everyone turned to see Yusuke at the bar.

"No!" Keiko grabbed Yusuke and pulled him out of the bar. "I see one." They walked over to one of those U couches and sat down. It was a slow song on and Keiko wanted to dance so Yusuke and Keiko left. Yukina wanted to also and Kuwabara and Yukina got up to leaving Botan and Hiei. The song playing was 'Here's to Tonight,' By Eve 6. (A/N: It's not the Beatles!)

Botan ordered a drink and started to sing the sang quietly. Rikku ran in the room and sat down neat to Hiei and pushed him closer to Botan.

"Go dance!" Rikku pushed them out of the seat. "NOW!"

"Um," Botan wasn't sure how to react.

"Fine," Hiei said under his breath.

"Okay," Botan said and started to dance. After that sang was over Hiei turned to sit back down but Botan wouldn't let him. "You're not getting out of this that easily."

"Are you forcing me to dance with you?" Hiei asked.

"Yes," Botan said and the next song that came on was 'This is How You Remind Me,' by Nickleback, another slow song. "You know you're not a bad dancer."

"And you thought I was?" Hiei asked.

"Of course not, I wouldn't know tell I danced with you," Botan said. "But how good are you with casual dancing?"

"You'll just have to find out," Hiei said.

"Oh, I will," Botan joked. The sang ended and 'Pump It Up,' by Joe Budden came on. "You first, Mr. Hot-shot." Hiei did some moves and Botan was impressed.

"Your turn," Hiei said and Botan started. By now a crowd started to gather. At the end of the song everyone in the crowd were screaming for more.

"Do you want to do more?" Botan asked.

"Who's better?" Hiei asked.

"We'll have to find out," Botan said and the next sang was 'Right Thurr,' by Chingy. At the end of that song Botan and Hiei sat down. The rest of the group came over from the dance floor and sat down too.

"You guys are so good," Yukina said.

"And she's not expressing it," Keiko said.

"Yes, I am," Yukina said.

"Girls," Yusuke said.

"Gawd shorty were did you learn to dance?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Can you teach us?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't even think about it," Hiei said.

"What about you Botan? Where did you learn?" Keiko asked.

"When I was alive I took dance class," Botan said. "I never thought I'd use it, but my mom urged me to take them."

"Well it paid off," Yusuke said.

"Can you teach us?" Keiko asked.

"If you really want me to," Botan said not to sure.

"Okay, can you start tomorrow?" Keiko asked.

"Sure," Botan said and looked around all her friends. "Where'd Rikku go?"

"She was never here," Kuwabara said.

"Yes she was," Hiei said. "She pushed me off the couch and made us dance."

"Rikku was never here," Yusuke said.

"What ever," Kuwabara said. "Can we forget about the hyper active girl and have fun."

Indeed they had fun and Hiei and Botan danced a little more than they all left for Botan's apartment.

"That was so fun," Botan said and everyone walked into the apartment.

"It would have been better if Hiei didn't knock Kuwabara unconscious," Yusuke said.

"That hurt twerp!" Kuwabara said rubbing his head.

"What time is it?" Keiko asked.

"Around one," Kurama said from the couch.

"Why didn't you go?" Yusuke asked.

"Shizuru and I had to talk to Koenma," Kurama said.

"Where is Shizuru?" Yukina asked.

"She went home for tonight," Kurama said. "I am too."

"Bye Kurama," Botan said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes you will, bye," Kurama left.

"We are going to take a brake on you to sleeping together, because mom's probably worried. Bye!" Yusuke said.

"Bye, I'm going with him," Keiko said.

"Bye," Botan said.

"Yukina would you like me to take you to Genkai's?" Kuwabara asked.

"That would be nice, thank you Kuzuma," Yukina said.

"Bye guys!" Botan said.

"Bye!" everyone but Hiei left.

"Goodnight Hiei," Botan said.

"Don't we have to do that dare thing?" Hiei asked.

"They said we had a brake to night," Botan said and went to her room, the far back room. "You can sleep in this room."

"Do you like that other room more?" Hiei asked.

"Ya," Botan said and went to the back room. Hiei went to the other room and lay down on the bed.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

In the morning when Hiei woke up Botan was in his room looking out the window. "Good morning Hiei," Botan said and glanced back at him.

Hiei had the slightest urge to walk over to Botan, hug her, and kiss her. "Hn," Hiei ignored the urge. "Why are you in here?"

"Looking out the window," Botan said. Hiei stood up and walked next to her. His urge grew stronger.

"Why didn't you go in the other room?" Hiei asked.

"That window," Botan said. "We're snowed in."

"Snowed in?" Hiei asked.

"Yep," Botan said. "There's no way out. The guys can't get here either."

"It snowed more than that weather man thought," Hiei said and Botan laughed.

"A lot more than he thought," Botan said and left his room.

'I didn't think that was funny,' Hiei thought and left the room also.

When Hiei walked into the room Botan wasn't there. He heard the sound of running water and figured Botan was in the shower. A few minutes later there was a ringing sound and the bathroom door burst open and Botan ran out in a towel.

"Hello?" Botan said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke's voice asked from the other end.

"Um...nothing," Botan said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Snow day!" Yusuke said. "Hasn't it been snowing there to? It's been snowing like crazy!"

"Ya, but I was in the shower when you called and I'd like to get back to that," Botan said.

"Isn't Hiei there?" Yusuke asked.

"Ya," Botan said. "He didn't answer the phone."

"Oh, I will keep you from your shower as long as I can," Yusuke said.

"Bye Yusuke," Botan hung up on him. The phone started to ring again but Botan went back to her shower. The phone kept ringing so Hiei stood up and picked it up. Not to sure what to do he copied Botan's action.

"Hello?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei! Hey, pal, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

"Is Botan here?" Yusuke asked.

"She's in the shower," Hiei said.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Hiei said.

"You checked?" Yusuke asked.

"You have a perverted mind," Hiei said and hung up. The phone started to ring and Hiei asked it. "What?"

"Hiei?" Kurama asked this time.

"Hn, who else?" Hiei asked getting annoyed at this device.

"Oh, well is Botan there?" Kurama asked.

"She's in the shower and I didn't check," Hiei said.

"Did you talk to Yusuke or Kuwabara before I called?" Kurama asked.

"Yes...Yusuke has a perverted mind," Hiei said and Kurama laughed silently.

"So she's in the shower?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Hiei said.

"Okay, just tell her I called," Kurama said and hung up. Hiei hung up and headed for the couch when the phone rang again.

"Stupid device," Hiei said and picked up the end of it. "Hello?"

"Hey shrimp," Kuwabara's voice boomed from the other end.

"Hn, what do you want?" Hiei asked. "If you're looking for Botan she's in the shower."

"Did you check?" Kuwabara asked.

"NO," Hiei hung up. Hiei sat down as the phone rang five more times than stopped. Botan walked out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her hair. She walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle than went to the living room and sat in the chair that Yusuke always sits in.

"Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara called," Hiei said as he watched Saturday Night Live.

"Really?" Botan asked as she checked her watch. "I only took ten minutes." Botan stood up and went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello Kurama."

"Hello Botan, how are you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Botan asked.

"Fine, I wanted to know if you wanted to do anything." Kurama asked.

"Um..." Botan wasn't sure what to do.

"I mean just you and me," Kurama said. 'I hope this works.'

"I guess...sure, why not," Botan said.

"Okay, great," Kurama said. 'If this doesn't get him jealous, I don't know what will.' "I'll see you around one, than."

"Sounds great," Botan said and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Hiei asked.

"Kurama's coming over in a little bit and than me and him are going out," Botan said and walked to her room

'Kitsune! I like...do I like her? Yes you do. Are you sure? Positive! Don't let the kitsune take over her...you need to take charge! ...Are you sure? YES! Take charge! Um... okay,' Hiei thought.

Botan came out of her room a little bit later in different clothes. Her hair was in a pony tail, as usual and she wore a pink shirt with strips down it with black pants and a belt in the middle of the shirt. (It was in the episode before the finals started)

'I like that outfit...Well of course you do! You like her. Hn. Don't talk back to me! Be quite,' Hiei thought.

"How do I look?" Botan asked. 'He's going say 'I don't care' or 'Go ask some one who cares.'

"Fine," Hiei said.

"Okay!" Botan sat next to him on the couch.

"What are you and Kurama going to do?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know," Botan said. Hiei could smell the perfume she was wearing.

"Why did you dress up?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know, I thought it would be nice to," Botan said.


	16. Chapter 16

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 16

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan and Hiei were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Botan jumped to her feet and opened the door. Kurama walked in and Botan shut the door behind him.

"You look very good today Botan," Kurama said. "But you look good everyday."

"Thank you Kurama," Botan said and gave him a hug.

"Why aren't you with Rikku?" Hiei asked.

"We are taking a brake in our relationship for the time being," Kurama looked to the floor. (A/N: Not really, we just need to get Hiei and Botan together! ( Go us!)

"Oh, I'm sorry," Botan said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Kurama said, he could tell Hiei was glaring at him.

"What do you want to do?" Botan asked.

"I know this nice restaurant down the street," Kurama said. "My treat."

"Sure," Botan said and grabbed her jacket.

"Hiei, would you like to come?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, yes, Hiei," Botan said and gave him a smile. "Why don't you come."

"Hn, fine," Hiei said and stood up. He put his cloak on and the three of them headed down the street.

When they got to the restaurant they were seated in the back. "This place is so beautiful," Botan said as they sat down.

"Here is your menu and my name is On-Gushi," she said.

"...On-Gushi..." Botan looked up from the menu. "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are you Botan, Kurama, Hiei?" On-Gushi said.

"I'm fine, but..." Kurama started.

"Hn," Hiei said. "Another ferry girl. What's with you girls popping up everywhere?"

"Koenma sent me to the living world, you won't believe how many ferries I've seen lately," On-Gushi said.

"Well, I saw Minnie the other day, than there's Rikku, and Lee-Lee," Botan said.

"Golia," On-Gushi said.

"You've seen her?" Botan asked.

"Ya, she was in here the other day," On-Gushi said. "Well, I got to get back to work, I'll be back to get your order."

"Thank you On-Gushi-Chan," Botan said and On-Gushi left. "It was nice seeing her again."

"She seemed nice," Kurama said. "What did you think of her Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Oh, Kurama, how did you get to my apartment?" Botan asked.

"I had set off after you had called me," Kurama said.

"Oh," Botan said.

"A little eager to see Botan?" Hiei asked.

"You could say that," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei said and leaned against the back of his chair.

"So, Kurama, how's school?" Botan asked.

"Doing good, beside the clubs that want me to join and the girls asking me out non-stop," Kurama said.

"Poor Kurama," Botan said. "I wish I could help."

"Maybe you could," Kurama sat up and took her hand.

"How?" Botan asked. 'Maybe if he let go of my hand...'

"Would you go out with me?" Kurama asked.

"..." Botan was speechless. "How would that help?"

"There would be no more girls after me," Kurama said. "And I could tell the clubs that I'm busy with you."

"But..." Botan said.

"Please Botan?" Kurama said. 'This should hit some kind of nerve.'

'If she says yes...you'll go ape! Why won't you leave me to me own thoughts? I am your thoughts.'

"No, I'm sorry Kurama," Botan said.

'Yes!' Hiei thought.

'No!' Kurama thought.

"Hello," On-Gushi walked up to them. "Have you guys decided?"

"I'll just have some thing to drink," Botan said.

"Okay, Hiei?" On-Gushi asked.

"Hn, nothing," Hiei said.

"I'll have a drink too," Kurama said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second," On-Gushi left.

"Hey! Look who it is," Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to them.

"So shorty did you look?" Kuwabara asked.

"You two have perverted minds," Hiei said.

"Well, did you?" Yusuke asked.

"NO," Hiei said.

"Sure, ya didn't," Kuwabara said.

"Are you saying that you would of?" Hiei asked.

"Well..." Kuwabara said.

"You would. You pervert," Hiei said.

"What?" Botan asked.

"You don't want to know," Kurama said.

"Um...Okay," Botan said as On-Gushi returned and set down the drinks and left.

"What do you want Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"It's not like you're on a date with Botan and Hiei just tagged along," Yusuke said. "So cool it."

"Actually yes we are," Botan said.

"Oh," Kuwabara said. "So are you and Kurama going out now?"

"No," Kurama said. "Botan turned me down."

"Oooo, that's got to be bad," Yusuke said.

"Thank you Kurama for the drink," Botan stood up. "I will be leaving now."

"Where are ya going?" Yusuke asked.

"To my apartment" Botan said. "Hiei, do we need any more sweet snow?"

"Ya," Hiei said and stood up.

"Gawd Botan, you have guys all over you," Yusuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Botan asked.

"Nothing," Yusuke said and Botan and Hiei left.

"I guess our plan didn't work," Kuwabara said.

"It worked," Kurama said. "Not how we planned it though."

AT BOTAN'S APARTMENT

Hiei sat on the couch and ate his sweet snow. "Ya know, you're going to get fat if you sit around all day eating sweet snow."

"Shut up," Hiei said as the door opened and Keiko and Yukina walked in.

"Hello!" Keiko said.

"Hello Botan, hello Hiei," Yukina said quietly. "How are you?"

"Hn," Hiei kept eating his sweet snow.

"Fine," Botan said. "Are you guys here for..."

"Yep!" Keiko said.

"Alright," Botan looked at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"We need this room," Botan said.

"Hn, fine, I'm not moving though," Hiei said.

"I'll just have to move you," Botan said and picked up the fire demon.

"Put me down, onna!" Hiei said as she moved him to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay, can you guys help me move the couch?" Botan asked.

"Sure," Yukina said and took one side of the couch as Botan took the other. Keiko helped Yukina on her side and they moved it to the back. Botan than moved the table next to couch and Yusuke's chair to a different corner. Hiei moved to the couch and Botan turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that," Hiei said. 'Give in Hiei.'

"Are you going to watch us?" Keiko asked a little embarrassed.

"Hn," Hiei started to eat his sweet snow again. Botan sat on the table.

"What do you guys want to learn?" Botan asked. "Dirty dancing, slow dancing, swing? What?"

"What you did last night," Keiko said and Yukina nodded.

"Um...Okay," Botan said. "Slow or dirty dancing first?"

Yukina and Keiko looked at each. "Slow."

"Um...sure," Botan said.

"Do an example for us," Keiko said.

Botan thought for a minute and turned to face Hiei. "No," Hiei shook his head .

"Please?" Botan asked sweetly. "I'm letting you live with me."

"Fine," Hiei stood up and they walked to the center of the room. Botan turned on her stereo and a slow song came on.

"They're good," Yukina said.

"Yes, they are," Keiko said.

"Okay," Botan said when the song was over and Hiei sat back down. "Hiei."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Come here," Botan said and Hiei walked up to her.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"I need your help in teaching them slow dancing," Botan said.

"No," Hiei said.

"I won't make you clean the house," Botan said.

"You were going to?" Hiei asked.

"Maybe," Botan smiled. "Please?"

"No," Hiei said.

"More sweet snow?" Botan asked.

Hiei hesitated with his answer. "No."

"Fine!" Botan walked to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Keiko asked.

"Kurama," Botan said. "He'll help."

"Fine," Hiei said and Botan set down the phone.

"Thank you," Botan said and Hiei stood up. "Okay, Keiko please dance with Hiei."

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked.

"Yes," Botan said and started the song.


	17. Chapter 17

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 17 SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Hiei sat on the couch next to Botan rubbing his feet. "Did I really have to do that?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, at least it only took one day for them to learn," Botan said and Hiei sighed. "Tomorrow it's dirty dancing."

"Oh, how exciting," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Hiei, they weren't that bad at dancing," Botan said.

"Tell that to my feet," Hiei said.

"Do I really have to buy you more sweet snow?" Botan asked.

'Say no! Say no! Say NO! Shut up! I'll say what I want,' Hiei thought. "No." 'I told you to say no, ya right! I decided to say no on my own! What ever! Don't give me any credit.'

"Thank you," Botan laid her head on Hiei's chest.

"..." 'Don't say anything!' "Your welcome," Hiei said and Botan smiled. 'Ha! I won! Shut up! You want to bring it! No, That's what I thought! I rule! Stop bragging... Hey! Let's see you back that up! What are you going to do next Romeo? I don't know... That's what I thought, let me do the work... Stay out of this.'

Botan looked up at Hiei who looked deep in thought. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Hiei said and looked down at Botan and smiled.

"Good," Botan said. 'Does he like me? I hope so...should I ask?' Botan sat up and looked Hiei in the eye.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Do you like me?" Botan asked.

'Oh no! She knows! Calm down,' "Why do you ask?" Hiei asked.

"I was um...just wondering," Botan bit her lip. "You have been acting different lately."

'RUN! Shut up you coward!' "So what if I'm acting different," Hiei said. 'Should I say I'm becoming soft? Ya! Do it, do it, do it!' "I'm becoming soft, that's all."

"Hiei...you, soft?" Botan laughed a little.

'Oh no! I say run! I'm not listening to you!' "What's wrong with becoming soft?" Hiei asked. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay," Botan laid her head back on his chest.

'Nice! I know, I'm awesome! Yes you are.' Hiei thought.

"I like the change," Botan said.

"Really?" Hiei asked.

"Ya," Botan said.

"..." Hiei smirked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Botan asked.

"Hn, sure," Hiei said.

"I like this guy..." Botan said.

'Oh no! She never said who it was! Be quite!'. Hiei thought.

"Should I tell him I like him or keep it a secret?" Botan asked.

"It depends on the guy," Hiei said. 'Nice move ya I know.'

"What do you think I should do?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," Hiei said. "Most likely tell the person. Who is it?" Botan bit her lip and stood up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Botan said and Hiei stood up also.

"Is he one of our team?" Hiei asked and Botan nodded. "Is that why you won't tell me?" Botan nodded again. "Can I guess until I get it right?" Botan shrugged. "Is it Kurama?" Botan shook her head. "Yusuke?" Botan shook her head. "Kuwabara?" Botan shook her head. "Koenma?" Botan shook her head and walked to her room and shut the door to the back room.

'What do ya know? She like's us! She was embarrassed to tell me. So! You got the girl! Go talk to her! Tell her you feel the same towards her. You're my romantic side, aren't you? ... ... ...maybe You are! So! Don't waste time with me! Go get her!' Hiei thought. He walked over to Botan's door and opened it slowly.

"Botan?" Hiei walked into the room and Botan was in her bed watching the small TV.

"You hate me don't you?" Botan asked.

"No," Hiei sat next to her on the bed. "Botan I don't hate you at all."

"Really?" Botan looked at Hiei and hugged him.

"Really...I actually like you," Hiei said and pulled Botan into a kiss.

When they parted Botan looked at Hiei and he smiled, she smiled back. "It's late you should go to sleep." Hiei stood up to walk away but Botan wouldn't let him. "What?"

"I'm scared of the dark," Botan said with a smile.

"You're joking right?" Hiei asked not seeing that she was.

"Of course," Botan said.

"Than wh..." Hiei started but Botan kissed him.

"Good night Hiei," Botan said and Hiei left.

'I think she wanted you to stay with her. Really? Duh! Oh...oops OOPS? OOPS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS! Exactly what it sounds like. You're pathetic! What ever! I was the one who cheered her up! I was the one who said to go talk to her! I was the one who made her confess that she liked me! Which made her upset! That I fix because I told you to go talk to her! You never told me to tell her I liked her! So... I won!' Hiei lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

A few hours later Hiei still lay awake staring at the ceiling battling his inner voice when the door to Botan's room opened. Hiei looked over as Botan walked over to him. "What's the matter?"

"Can't sleep," Botan said and lay next to Hiei. "Are we a couple now?"

"If you want to be," Hiei said. "Should we mess around with the guys?"

"What do you mean?" Botan looked confused.

"They have been trying to get us together since the beginning," Hiei smirked. "Kurama and Rikku never broke up."

"He said they did," Botan said.

"He tried to get me jealous," Hiei laughed. "It worked." Botan laughed and hugged him.

"Do you mean not tell them that we're going out?" Botan asked.

"See you're smart," Hiei said and kissed her forehead.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

In the morning when Hiei woke Botan was playing with his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Botan said and smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast," Hiei said.

"Oh, okay," Botan stood up. "That means no dishes in the morning."

"You baka," Hiei laughed and sat up in bed.

"What?" Botan looked hurt as Hiei laughed. "I'm not a baka."

"Of course you're not," Hiei grabbed Botan and pinned her to the bed.

"That's not fair," Botan said.

"I caught you off guard," Hiei said and kissed her neck.

Botan gasped and Hiei smirked. "I wasn't prepared for that," Botan said.

"Of course not," Hiei said and Botan flipped to the top.

"Don't under estimate women," Botan said and started to kiss Hiei.

When they broke Hiei said, "Next time I won't. Where do you learn to kiss?"

"I guess I inherited it from my mother," Botan said.

"You guess?" Hiei asked.

"Ya, You're the second guy I've ever kissed," Botan said. "The first guy was when I was alive and I only kissed him once, so I don't..."

"You talk too much," Hiei said and flipped Botan to the bottom.

"What's wrong with that?" Botan asked.

"Nothing, besides you could get killed," Hiei said and got off of Botan.

"Did you learn that with Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Basically," Hiei said and Botan stood up. "The girls are going to be here soon, along with the guys."

"We should get ready," Botan said.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan and Hiei sat on the couch for about half an hour before the group showed up. "Hello," Botan said.

"Hey," Yusuke said and sat on the pushed back couch.

"Have you girls been practicing?" Botan asked.

"Yep," Keiko said.

"That's good," Botan said. "So, today is..."

"Yes," Yukina said.

"Alright," Botan said, let's not waste any time."

"Ya," Keiko said.

"What song do you guys have in mind?" Botan asked.

"Rock with you," Keiko said.

"Is that one of those touchy feely songs?" Botan asked.

"What do you mean touchy feely?" Yukina asked.

"Like having the girl rub against the guy," Botan said.

"Yes," Keiko said.

"Why would you want to learn that Keiko? For Yusuke?" Botan laughed.

"No," Keiko said and blushed.

"Okay, whatever," Botan said. "Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei stood up and walked over to Botan.

"Do you want to learn the touchy feely way?" Botan asked and the girls nodded.

"Show an example again," Yukina said.

"Sure, ready Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Urimeshi look," Kuwabara said.

"Holly crap! He's getting some! Not fair," Yusuke said as Botan danced 'touchy feely' around Hiei, who was enjoying this and everyone could tell. After the dance the girls clapped and the guys sat with there mouths wide open as the door opened and Kurama walked in.

"Hello everyone," Kurama said not knowing what just happened. "What's the matter?"

"Botan do that again," Yusuke said.

"Only one show," Botan said.

"But Kurama wasn't here," Yukina said.

"What do you think, Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Hn, sure," Hiei said to everyone's surprise.

"I have a different song though," Botan said. "Hiei are you going to pitch in?"

"Does it matter?" Hiei asked and Botan started Chingy: right Thurr they started to dance. At the end of the song the girls clapped as the guys' mouths were hanging wide open.

"You guys should like make a video," Kuwabara said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," Hiei said.

"It's not that bad of an idea actually," Botan said. "We should do it."

"Try to convince me," Hiei said.

"I wouldn't be afraid to let go when I dance," Botan said.

"Any thing else?" Hiei asked.

"They wouldn't have to be here," Botan said.

"..." Hiei thought for a moment. "I'm convinced."

"I would be too body," Yusuke said.

"When are we going to?" Hiei asked.

"We're not," Botan said. "I don't want to."

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "You're going to get it later." Botan sat down on the couch next to Kurama and grabbed his arm. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"We should go," Keiko said.

"Yes, we should," Yukina said.

"Anything for you," Kuwabara said and stood up followed by Yusuke and Kurama. Botan ran into her room and shut the door.

"Bye!" Botan called.

"Bye," the rest said. The group left and Botan came out of the room.

"You have a good act," Hiei said.

"So do you," Botan said.

"I'm still going to get you," Hiei said and Botan ran to his room and tried to shut the door but Hiei was pushing it open. Hiei pushed the door all the way open and Botan fell back on his bed. (A/N: I'm just calling it his room now.) "Onna."

"My names Botan," she said as he walked closer.

"I know," Hiei said and Botan crawled to the wall as Hiei walked around the side.

"I can't take it," Botan said and grabbed Hiei (A/N: I can't see them doing this...just play along, it's all good.) and pulled him closer to a kiss.

"I could have waited longer," Hiei said.

"Don't lie," Botan said.

"I wasn't," Hiei said.

"Meaning?" Botan asked.

"I had about five more seconds before I couldn't take it," Hiei said. "The sooner the better."

"You are a feisty one," Botan said and kissed him again. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care," Hiei said. "We could go watch TV."

"I found something that you like as much as sweet snow," Botan said. "TV."

"That wasn't the answer I was thinking of," Hiei said. "But I like this more than sweet snow."

"..." Botan thought for a moment. "I don't know. What?"

Hiei started to laugh. "You."

"That's sweet!" Botan hugged Hiei. "How about we go out some where?"

"Where?" Hiei asked.

"Um... We could go to the ma..." Botan started. "No, you wouldn't want to go."

"Okay, where should we go?" Hiei asked.

"Let's see," Botan thought for a moment. "We could go see a movie."

"Yusuke said that when people go to movies all they do is make-out," Hiei said, hoping that would be the case.

"Some times people do that," Botan said. (A/N: My brother went to a concert once and all he did was make-out with his girlfriend. She gave him a hickie!) "So do you?"

"Hn," Hiei said and the two left.


	18. Chapter 18

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 19

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan and Hiei slept in Botan's room that night. The next morning around ten or so there was a knock on the door. Botan woke first and walked to the door. When she opened the door she gasped a little.

"Hello Botan," the man said. "Can I come in?"

"Hai! Please do," Botan allowed him in and he sat on the couch. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you," he said. "I came to talk business."

"Oh," Botan sat next to him. "What about?"

"Your apartment," he said.

"Mr. Yucca, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with my apartment," Botan said. "The manager of this area came over last night to give me a warning to keep the noise level down and my friends promised to be more quite when they come over after school."

"That's not the reason," Mr. Yucca said. "I am the owner of the apartment building and I see that you are only paying for one person to stay here, am I right?"

"Hai," Botan nodded.

"Well, it seems a man has been staying with you for about three weeks straight, am I right?" Mr. Yucca asked.

"Hai," Botan looked at her feet knowing something bad is going to happen.

"The other week a group of teens came over and stayed for over two days," Mr. Yucca said. "Now the limit of visitors to stay over in one night is three. How many people did you have over?"

"Eight," Botan said a little nervous.

"Well that just can't be helped," Mr. Yucca said. "I'm sorry Botan but you must move out in two weeks." Mr. Yucca got up and left. Botan started crying into her hands when Hiei walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei I'm being kicked out of the apartment building," Botan said. "I- I-I- think Koenma's going to fire me."

"I won't let him," Hiei said and gave her a smile and Botan hugged him.

"Thank you, Hiei!" Botan said.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Botan!" Koenma yelled into his communication mirror.

"Hai, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked in to the communicator.

"Report to Spirit World at once! You know what this is about!" Koenma said.

"Hai, Koenma-sama," Botan hung up the mirror and left with Hiei to see Koenma.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan walked in with Hiei behind her. Koenma was doing paper work and didn't look up to see Botan's face. "Botan, you know what could have happened if they were to search the apartment? With you being a ferry girl you have all the equipment and potions that Spirit Detectives are suppose to require."

"Potions?" Hiei whispered and Botan bit her lip.

"Hai Koenma-sama. If they had searched the apartment Spirit World would be found and if Spirit World is found out than Spirit World can't run properly," Botan said.

"Correct," Koenma said as he snapped a paper. "I have also found that you and Hiei are having a liking for each other, is that true?"

"Hai, Koenma-sama," Botan said.

"Good," Koenma said. "You will be punished for your actions. You will be sent to Makia for one week by your self, I'm sorry Botan, for as much as I like you, my father made the rules and rules are rules."

"Hai," Botan said.

"Most likely the odds aren't good," Koenma said.

"Isn't a week in Makia like a month in the living world?" Botan asked.

"Hai," Koenma said. "You must go now. Before you go...I need your oar and equipment that you have with you. I will have some men retreat your things from the apartment. If you are still alive after the week you will be sent to America to retreat souls there."

"Hai," Botan said and left the room with Hiei.


	19. Chapter 19

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 19

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan and Hiei slept in Botan's room that night. The next morning around ten or so there was a knock on the door. Botan woke first and walked to the door. When she opened the door she gasped a little.

"Hello Botan," the man said. "Can I come in?"

"Hai! Please do," Botan allowed him in and he sat on the couch. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you," he said. "I came to talk business."

"Oh," Botan sat next to him. "What about?"

"Your apartment," he said.

"Mr. Yucca, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with my apartment," Botan said. "The manager of this area came over last night to give me a warning to keep the noise level down and my friends promised to be more quite when they come over after school."

"That's not the reason," Mr. Yucca said. "I am the owner of the apartment building and I see that you are only paying for one person to stay here, am I right?"

"Hai," Botan nodded.

"Well, it seems a man has been staying with you for about three weeks straight, am I right?" Mr. Yucca asked.

"Hai," Botan looked at her feet knowing something bad is going to happen.

"The other week a group of teens came over and stayed for over two days," Mr. Yucca said. "Now the limit of visitors to stay over in one night is three. How many people did you have over?"

"Eight," Botan said a little nervous.

"Well that just can't be helped," Mr. Yucca said. "I'm sorry Botan but you must move out in two weeks." Mr. Yucca got up and left. Botan started crying into her hands when Hiei walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

"Hiei I'm being kicked out of the apartment building," Botan said. "I- I-I- think Koenma's going to fire me."

"I won't let him," Hiei said and gave her a smile and Botan hugged him.

"Thank you, Hiei!" Botan said.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"Botan!" Koenma yelled into his communication mirror.

"Hai, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked in to the communicator.

"Report to Spirit World at once! You know what this is about!" Koenma said.

"Hai, Koenma-sama," Botan hung up the mirror and left with Hiei to see Koenma.

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Botan walked in with Hiei behind her. Koenma was doing paper work and didn't look up to see Botan's face. "Botan, you know what could have happened if they were to search the apartment? With you being a ferry girl you have all the equipment and potions that Spirit Detectives are suppose to require."

"Potions?" Hiei whispered and Botan bit her lip.

"Hai Koenma-sama. If they had searched the apartment Spirit World would be found and if Spirit World is found out than Spirit World can't run properly," Botan said.

"Correct," Koenma said as he snapped a paper. "I have also found that you and Hiei are having a liking for each other, is that true?"

"Hai, Koenma-sama," Botan said.

"Good," Koenma said. "You will be punished for your actions. You will be sent to Makia for one week by your self, I'm sorry Botan, for as much as I like you, my father made the rules and rules are rules."

"Hai," Botan said.

"Most likely the odds aren't good," Koenma said.

"Isn't a week in Makia like a month in the living world?" Botan asked.

"Hai," Koenma said. "You must go now. Before you go...I need your oar and equipment that you have with you. I will have some men retreat your things from the apartment. If you are still alive after the week you will be sent to America to retreat souls there."

"Hai," Botan said and left the room with Hiei.


	20. Chapter 20

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

Chapter 20

SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR SUGARSUGAR

"He can't do this!" Hiei said as a couple of ogres took Botan's oar, potions, spy gear, metal bat (A/N: I want one like hers...from Maze Castle)

"I have to do this," Botan said as I tear rolled down her face.

"Don't cry," Hiei wiped the tear away. "We'll find a way out of this."

"That reminds me!" the ogres finished and Botan and Hiei were sent through a portal to Makia.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Don't Jin and Touya live somewhere around here?" Botan asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hiei asked. "I think so."

"Okay!" Botan said as they landed on the ground with Botan in Hiei's arms.

"Be a little more quite, we don't want thousands of demons chasing us," Hiei said and ran off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Botan asked.

"To Touya," Hiei's Jagan glowed and Botan kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Botan said and fell asleep. Hiei ran to Touya's house as fast as he could, also keeping his spirit energy down.

When Hiei got to a house he knew Touya was in, he knocked on the door. It opened and Hiei pushed inside. "Hiei, what are ya doin here?"

"Jin," Touya walked into the room. "Who was at the... hello Hiei?"

"Touya," Hiei said and Botan woke up.

"Touya!" Hiei set Botan down and she ran over to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Touya asked.

"I've been punished to stay in Makia for a week's time in the demon world and Hiei came on his own," Botan said. "It's nice to see you Jin, Touya, how are you two doing?"

"Good," Touya said.

"Great as the sun shines every morning, ne?" Jin said.

"Sure," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei said as Chuu entered the room.

"Hello Sheila (she-la), mate, what brings you here?" Chuu asked and Touya told him. "What a pain...hey, mate, it looks like you've grown a might taller."

"Hn," Hiei ignored the drunken fool.

"What do you think Sheila?" Chuu asked.

"Hai! I think you're right Chuu!" Botan ran over to Hiei and looked into his red eyes and smiled.

"What do you want onna?" Hiei asked.

"You have grown," Botan said.

"Baka onna," Hiei said and Botan kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that all about?" Touya asked.

"Umm, well..." Botan didn't know what to do.

"They're mates Touya...can't ya see?" Jin said.

"Hn," Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that true Botan?" Touya asked.

"Yep! Just if you see the guys don't tell them," Botan said.

"Sure," Touya said.

"Thank you," Botan looked at Hiei.

"Nani?" Hiei asked and Botan raised her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?"

"Say thank you," Botan said.

"Why should I?" Hiei asked.

"You don't have to," Touya said.

"Fine," Botan said and Touya showed them to there room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Kurama sat around his room waiting for Yusuke to come back from Botan's house. 'Something doesn't seem right.' Than Rikku popped into his room looking gloomy. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked moving her bangs out of her face.

"I hate Koenma," Rikku said and sat on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama sat next to her.

"I knew he was jealous of Hiei but I didn't think he'd go this far," Rikku said.

"What are you talking about? Have you seen Yusuke or Botan or even Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I saw Yusuke and Keiko fighting outside Botan's apartment building," Rikku said. "I also saw Koenma and now I want to kill him. No one going to be seeing Botan besides the people in Renkia, but they won't even be seeing her for a while."

"Why?" Kurama was now very worried for his friend. "What happened Rikku?"

"Koenma paid off the manager of Botan's apartment building to kick her out and then Koenma made up all this stuff and sent to Makia for a weeks time there by herself. I'm guessing Hiei went with her though."

"What how'd he do that? We have to stop before they leave," Kurama stood up.

"They're already gone Kurama," Rikku said.

"How do you know all of this?" Kurama asked sitting back down.

"He made me talk to the manager and than I opened the portal to demon world earlier that day for them. I tried to reason with him, believe I tried, but he said if I said a word to any one I'd be relocated," Rikku said. "And I wouldn't be able to handle that. Not ever seeing you again."

"That's not going to happen. Let's go find the others and then all of us are going to talk to King Enma," Kurama hugged Rikku. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Hiei, Botan, and Touya were sitting in the living room of Touya's house. "It was very nice of to let us stay here," Botan said.

"It's no problem," Touya said as his door opened and Rinku walked in.

"Hey, aren't you Botan?" Rinku asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Botan said. "It's nice to see you again Rinku."

"Umm, ya. Well what are you doing tonight? I know this night club that would be awesome to go to?" Rinku said.

"Are you hitting on me?" Botan asked and Hiei glared at the small fry.

"What's it sound like? Of course I'm hitting on you. How could I not be hitting on some one as beautiful as you are?" Rinku said.

"Watch it!" Hiei growled.

"It's okay Hiei," Botan said.

"What the heck. Don't tell me the two of you are going out?" Rinku asked laughing.

"Rinku, that's enough. Why don't you go find Chuu and Jin." Touya said and Rinku left.

"Anyways…" Botan said.

"I heard about that attack from the elder Toguro," Touya said.

Koenma was sitting in his office when his phone rang.

"Hello?...Dad! what's the matter?...Botan?...she's umm on vacation…no dad, no way to get a hold of her that I know of…no she moved out of her apartment…I don't know why…WHO SAID T HAT?...no dad, I'm not raising my voice to you…yes dad…I did send her Makia…no, I was jealous…we need to make contact with her?...why?...but…yes, dad I'll bring her back…bye dad…"

Koenma hung up the phone and placed his head on his desk and pressed a pink button. "Ogre, tell Rikku that she has to get Botan out of Makia right away and to shred her application for being switched papers."

"So alls well here, we just have to Botan and Hiei back," Rikku said.

"Yes, everything worked out nicely," Kurama nodded.

"Are we ready to go then and get them," Rikku asked.

"In one moment," Kurama said.

Rikku looked back at him oddly. "Don't we have everything?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Than what's the hold up?" Rikku asked and Kurama pulled Rikku into a hug.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kurama asked.

"…No, you haven't actually, I'm the one who tells you I love you," Rikku said.

"Anyone tell you that you talk to much?" Kurama smiled down at her.

"Yes," Rikku said trying to make it short. "My dad said that a lot. Then there were my teachers in school. And my mmph…" Rikku didn't get to finish her sentence 'cause Kurama kissed her.

"I love you," Kurama said.

"I love you too," Rikku hugged Kurama, who picked her up bridal style and jumped through the portal.

"Hiei," Botan said, trying to get his attention.

No answer.

"Hiei," Botan tried again.

"What onna?" Hiei asked.

"Is something wrong?" Botan asked.

_'Tell her you love her'_ 'What if she doesn't feel the same?' _'She has to! Don't take no for an answer'_ "Nothing's wrong onna," Hiei said.

"Are you sure, you don't seem yourself today," Botan said.

"I am perfectly fine!" Hiei growled. _'Don't yell at her.'_

"There has to be something wrong," Botan said. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you're pissing me off! Now leave me alone!" Hiei turned his back to her.

"I thought we had something, now it seems as if we're back to the beginning," Botan said.

"Maybe it's better that way!" Hiei started to walk away. _'What's wrong with you!'_ 'Nothing, I just think she wouldn't want to love me. It's better this way.' _'What did she say on the way here? Right before she fell asleep?'_ 'I don't know and right now I don't care.' _ 'Of course you care. You about everything about Botan. Don't deny it.'_ 'Fine. What did she say?' _'I'm not telling you in this mood. I'll let you know if you get it right.'_

"How could you say that!" Botan said. She had tried running down her face.

"It's the truth and you know it!" Hiei said. _'You're still making things worse. Digging yourself in a whole to deep to get out of.'_

"Fine! If that's what this is coming down to, then…"Botan trialed off.

"Botan!" Rikku ran out of the trees with a huge smile on her face, as well as Kurama.

"Botan…I'm sorry…" Hiei whispered so low that no heard him…well Kurama did but he's kind of demon.

When Kurama heard this he looked at Botan and noticed she had just been crying. "Hey, Hiei, let's go this way. Let the girls talk and we can talk as well," Kurama put a warning in his tone that said he'd better except.

"Hn," Hiei said and walked up to Kurama.

"Let's go," Kurama started to walk toward the portal that was just beyond the trees with Hiei at his side. "Now what did you do?"

"What did I do? So it's my fault she doesn't love?" Hiei asked.

"Oh please. That girl loves you with all her heart. She let you sleep in apartment and feed you, she was acting like a servant to make you happy," Kurama glared at Hiei. "What did you say?"

"It'd be better if we went back to the it used to be," Hiei said.

"You are an idiot! She got kicked out her apartment, sent to Makia, and if she could, she'd give you the world. What you just did was tell that you don't want even give her the time of day," Kurama said.

"Your saying this is a bad thing," Hiei said.

"Yes," Kurama said. "And somehow you are going to fix this if I have to do it myself. But I'm warning you, Hiei, If you hurt her anymore, I will not hesitate you take you down."

"Now that's Yoko talking," Hiei said and his eye's softened.

"At least one of us is getting through to you," Kurama said. "Do you understand what you've just did?"

"Yes," Hiei said. "And I'm going to fix this no matter what."

"That's good," Kurama said, looking backwards at the . "Because I think my fiancé is convincing her that she should kick you ass and never talk to you again."

"What?" Hiei looked confused.

"Rikku and I are going to get married," Kurama said.

"I'd be happy for you if you onna wasn't ruining my life," Hiei said.

"Well," Kurama said when they came to the portal. "Good luck," Kurama said and jumped through the portal. Hiei waited for Botan so he could talk to her, but she was on an oar with Rikku and they flew through the portal so Hiei jumped through. When he got there he looked around for Botan, but she wasn't there.

'Where could she be?' Hiei thought. _'Maybe if you listened to me, this wouldn't have happened.'_ 'shut up.' _'I'm just saying.'_ 'Maybe she's at Keiko's.'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Keiko," Hiei knocked on her window.

"What Hiei?" Keiko asked opening the window.

"Do you know where Botan is?" Hiei asked.

"No, why?" Keiko asked.

"We had a fight," Hiei said and jumped down from the window sill. 'Okay so not there. Let's try Genkia's temple.'

"Yukina," Hiei asked walking into the temple.

"What's the matter Hiei?" Yukina asked rushing over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Hiei said and thought how Botan was always worrying over him. "Have you seen Botan?"

"No, I haven't," Yukina said. "Is something wrong? I haven't seen the two of you for a few days. Is Botan sick?"

"No," Hiei said. "Yes."

"We must find her than," Yukina said.

"I hurt her here," Hiei put his hand by his heart.

"You two had a fight?" Yukina asked and Hiei nodded. "I haven't seen her, I'm sorry. I knew you two loved each other very much." That made Hiei flinch. "I hope everything works out nicely."

"I do to," Hiei said and ran off. 'Okay, now Shizuru.'

"Shizuru!" Hiei banged on her window getting inpatient.

"What?" Shizuru threw up her window. "Hiei? What do you want?

"Have you seen Botan?" Hiei asked.

"No, but you might want to check with my bro though," Shizuru stepped to the side so Hiei could come in. Which he did and walked to Kuwabara's room and knocked on his door.

"Kuwabara!" Hiei yelled and he heard a stumbling and Kuwabara threw open the door…wow this family is weird.

"Hey, shrimp," Kuwabara laughed. "What you doing here?"

"Have you seen Botan anywhere?" Hiei asked.

"Nope, can't say I have…" Kuwabara put his hand on his chin to look smart…it was working. "Wait! Yes I did."

"Where?" Hiei asked excitedly.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Kuwabara said and Hiei did his best to do sad eyes. "That's not fair! Fine, fine. Urameshi said he was taking Botan on a walk in the park to calm her senses. What ever you did must have been bad and I should beat your face in for how bad Botan looked."

"Ya, sure some other time," Hiei said. "Thanks." And he was gone.

"Darn, shorties getting cool!" Kuwabara said and happily shut the door.

"Botan you want to sit down?" Yusuke asked with his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea," Botan said. The two of them sat down on the grass.

"Do you need to vent or something you girls like to do?" Yusuke asked.

"I used to think I would like just one week to feel loved and cared for would be the best thing in the world. My whole life has been a miss of ruins and darkness. Ever since I was little, I only hoped to find my one true love. I thought I was there, in my happy place. I guess he didn't like it when I told him I loved him," Botan said and laid down on the grass. Yusuke sat and stared at Botan, in surprise that this is coming from the bubbly, cheery ferry girl. "I should have know. I got my wish though. I had one week with love. I guess I should feel happy. But I feel more miserable than when I found out my parents weren't my parents and I had been abandoned on the street when I was a baby."

"Botan, I know you must feel bad for what been happening…" Yusuke said.

"That's the thing Yusuke," Botan said. "You don't know. You never told Keiko you loved her and than have her say I want to go back to the point where we don't even talk, where you mean no more than the dirt I walk on. You do that to her, but she doesn't do that to you," Botan had tears running free. She tried to blink them away, but they wouldn't stop. "You should try to make something out of what you have. Tell Keiko you love and see what happens. She'll probably start crying and ask if you're serious and than wrap her arms around you and say she loves you back, because she does."

"Botan what are you getting at?" Yusuke asked. He, himself was feeling down, because he knew what Botan spoke of was true.

"You have something I will never have again. Love; each other." Botan shook her head. "I should go. I think I've had enough today."

"Where will you go?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably Rikku's," Botan said and flipped open her communication mirror that Rikku had given her if she need anything. "Rikku?...could I stay at your place?...thanks…umm could…ya! Thanks again. See you too." Botan shut it off and stood up. Yusuke did the same. "Go to her okay. I think it's about time you told her the truth."

"I will. Thanks," Yusuke hugged Botan just as Rikku flew into the clearing. "Hey Rikku."

"Hey Yusuke," Rikku said as Botan hopped on. "Night detective." And she flew off leaving Yusuke.

"You can come down now Hiei," Yusuke glared at the tree Hiei was standing in.

"What do you want Yusuke?" Hiei jumped down.

"I should beat the shit out you, you ass hole," Yusuke said. "You do not act like you love her than throw it back in her face!"

"You don't understand," Hiei said looking off to the side.

"I understand all right. I've spent the last two hours trying to cheer Botan up. You can see how well that worked," Yusuke glared at him. "You better fix this or I'll kill you."

'Sounds familiar' Hiei thought and ran off.


	23. Chapter 23

Yusuke walked along the side walk to Keiko's house. After all the stuff Botan said to him tonight he need to be with Keiko. She made him happy, even when they fought. Keiko meant the world to him, he loved her more than life it self. Without her what else was there to live for? Nothing… Botan was right. He had to tell her and when better than tonight.

He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Yusuke waited until it opened and there stood Keiko. He couldn't help himself, he had to hold her in his arms. So he grabbed her around the waist and pulled Keiko to him.

"Yusuke? What's wrong?" Keiko asked hugging him back.

"Keiko, I need to be with some one right now," Yusuke said.

"What happened? Did something happen to Botan? Is everyone alright?" Keiko asked pulling away.

"Some one told me what I have in life and told me to treasure it and take hold before it's to late," Yusuke said. "Keiko, I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't," Keiko smiled and noticed Yusuke's cheeks were wet. "Yusuke are you crying?"

"Never thought you'd see me cry did you? I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you again," Yusuke told her.

"Yusuke, you never lost me," Keiko said. "I've been with you the whole time."

"I would have lost you though," Yusuke looked down into her eyes. "Keiko, I'm not good with words, so I'm just gonna say this."

"What is it Yusuke?" Keiko asked starting to get worried.

"I…I love you, Keiko," Yusuke said not sure how she'd act.

"This is a joke right?" Keiko asked and her worry disappeared and her pulse quickened as tears fell down her cheeks.

'Botan was right once again,' Yusuke thought. "I don't see how you haven't noticed or realized it, but I mean it will all my heart."

"YUSUKE!" Keiko hugged him as tight as she could. "I love you too," Keiko whispered into his neck.

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me," Yusuke smiled and hugged her back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

(sorry the last chapter was so short, that was 'cause I typed the on my parents computer and I'm not allowed on it anymore or so says my dad…I love my mom!)

"Botan, you want to do something tonight?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know?" Botan said. "Would that be wise?"

"Yes, I think it would. I've been through something like this before, it would be wise to get your mind off him," Rikku said. "And then sometime in the near future we can find a way to kick his butt then you totally ignore him."

"I don't want to do that Rikku," Botan said. "If love makes me feel this miserable, I'll welcome it. I couldn't hurt Hiei because I'd feel guilty and I don't want to feel guilty. I don't want to ignore him…but that might be best for now."

"Okay, we skip the butt kicking and go straight to the ignoring," Rikku smiled, liking the thought.

"Would it be fine if I go on a walk?" Botan said.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to be alone? I'll go with you if you like," Rikku said.

"No, that's okay, I would like to think," Botan said.

"Sure, just don't be gone to long, okay?" Rikku said.

"Yeah," Botan got up and walked out of the house. She started toward the park, but stopped right outside of the entrance. But she turned away.

one month and three weeks later

Every Time by: Simple Plan

_**It was 3AM **_

_**When you woke me up**_

_**Then we jumped in the car**_

**_And drove as far as we_ _could go_**

_**Just to get away**_

Botan got up and remember that she now had a new apartment. She also had been going on dates with Koenma, because he distracted her from think to much of Hiei. Although it didn't help much.

_**We talked about our lives **_

_**Until the sun came up**_

_**And now I'm thinking about**_

_**How I wish I could go back**_

**_Just for one more day_**

She missed him so much. If she had the chance she probably jump him in the middle of the day just cause she wanted to be back in his arms.

_**One more day with you**_

At this point she didn't care what had been said. It was hard though, when Koenma held meetings where everyone had to get together in his office and most of the time she stood in the back away from everyone so she could just stare into space.

_**Every time I see your face**_

_**Every time you look my way**_

_**Its like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right**_

_**But ever since you walked away**_

_**You left my life in disarray**_

_**All I want is one more day**_

_**It's all I need**_

_**One more day with you**_

If only she had the courage to talk to him and convince him that she loved him and that she'd do anything to be back with him. But isn't that the reason they're like this? Because she told she loved him when they had arrived in Makia? That's what he made it seem like. All nice and generous one moment and once they're alone outside he's all mean and angry not saying very much, just like it used to be before she got kidnapped be the Elder Toguro.

_**When the car broke down **_

**_We just kept walking along_**

'_**Til we hit this town**_

_**There was noting there at all**_

_**But that was all ok**_

Once Botan caught him looking at her and when he noticed she was staring back he looked away. Some times Botan wonders if Hiei still cares for her. She doubts it by the way he acts around her. But there might be a chance.

_**We spent all our money on stupid things **_

_**But if I look back now**_

_**I'd probably give it all away**_

_**Just for one more day**_

_**One more day with you**_

Then there'd been those flashbacks of how they'd watch TV together and fall asleep on one another. Or how they had to sleep together for that dare. She really liked that dare…

_**Every time I see your face**_

_**Every time you look my way**_

_**Its like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right**_

_**But ever since you walked away**_

_**You left my life in disarray**_

_**All I want is one more day**_

_**It's all I need**_

_**One more day with you**_

Botan didn't want to cry anymore over him. She'd come home from work and watch TV and eat ice cream, preferably cookies and cream and then go to bed and cry herself to sleep.

_**Now I'm sitting here**_

_**Like we used to do **_

**_I think about my life _**

_**And how there's nothing I won't do **_

_**Just for on more day…**_

Everything's so odd without Hiei, she seemed so used to him before but know she's all alone. Once she invited Koenma over to see if he could take Hiei's place at her apartment. It didn't work out so well. He wanted to go out and do something and not watch a fighting movie and eat food. He wanted to go out to some restaurant and then take her some where nice. She kicked him out and the next day he gave her flowers at work.

_**One more day with you**_

She eventually invited Rikku and Kurama over. They plan on getting married around June after High schools over for Kurama, since Rikku doesn't go to school for she's a ferry girl.

**_Every time I see your face_**

_**Every time you look my way**_

_**It's like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything feels right**_

_**Every time I hear your name **_

_**Every time I feel the same**_

_**It's like it all falls into place**_

_**Everything, everything feels right**_

Learning about what was happening with couples in the team made Botan really depressed. Yusuke and Keiko were madly in love, it was different now being around them. They were all gushy, gushy now; normally Botan wouldn't care but, you couldn't believe how much she missed Hiei.

_**You walked away**_

It's been said the longer you're away from the one you love, the stronger that love becomes.

_**Just one more day**_

It's also been said that the more you suffer the more it shows you really care.

_**It's all I need**_

_**One more day with you**_

It was that way for Botan. She loved him farther than death.

Gone Away by: The Offsprings

_**Maybe in another life**_

_**I'll could find you there**_

_**Pulled away before your time**_

_**I can't deal it's so unfair**_

Hiei missed Botan so much, he really should have listened to his inner self, which he'd name Stan. Stan knew something he didn't, something Botan had said in Makia, but Hiei couldn't figure it out.

_**And it feels**_

_**And it feels like **_

_**Heavens so far away**_

_**And it feels**_

_**Yeah it feels like**_

_**The world has grown so cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

Hiei didn't like to be around the group as much anymore and Kurama and Yusuke were mad at him. It was sad to be around your group when they're talking about marriage and are all over each other.

_**Leaving flowers on your grave**_

_**To show that I still care**_

_**Black Roses and Hail Marys**_

_**Can't bring back **_

_**What's been taken from me**_

It makes him think of Botan and she probably hates his guts right now. Once Hiei let his guard down at a meeting and was gawking at how pretty she was and then relieved she was staring and him with a refection on his own feelings. But he turned away when he should have went over to her and talked her into letting him back into her life..

_**I reach to the sky **_

_**And call out your name**_

_**And if I could trade**_

**_I would_**

Some times Hiei stands out side her new apartment, on her balcony, and watches her sleep for that's the closet he can get to her without getting nervous.

_**And it feels **_

_**And it feels like**_

_**Heavens so far away**_

_**And it stings**_

_**Yeah it stings now**_

_**The worlds so cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

All he wants is to be near her again, to hold her in his arms when she's happy and than tease her. Or when she's sad so he can sooth her and kiss away her tears. Even when she's angry so she'll see reason. But just to hold her again.

_**Gone a way**_

He's shed so many tears in the past month and he doesn't want to anymore, but for that to happen he needs her back.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, gone way**_

And who knows when that will be.

_**I reach to the sky **_

_**and call out your name**_

_**Oh, please let me trade**_

_**I would**_

He's had Kurama and Yusuke yell at him so much that he's broke down, only to threaten them that if they told anyone that they saw him cry, he'd kill them. But they helped them and started to come up with a plan to get the two back together, of course leaving Hiei out of it…it was a surprise.

_**And it feels **_

_**And it feels like **_

_**Heavens so far away**_

_**And it feels **_

_**Yeah it feels like**_

_**The world has grown cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

There is one true happiness in the world and that's to love and be loved. And Hiei wants that feeling back, or to grasp it for the first time.****


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the music that I have put in my stories in the chapter or any of the ones before n.n I wish I did though, because than I'd put Hiei and Botan together forever!

For some odd reason Koenma was throwing a party for the YYH gang and the people who were invited: Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Rikku, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Shizuru, Genkia, Jin, Chuu, Ayame, Touya, Rinku, Shishi, Lee-Lee, Golia, Minnie, On Gushi and many more….like most the ogres and ferry girls and other people who the gang had met with and became well know to. Anyways, Yusuke and Koenma were kind of taking charge with the microphone…more Yusuke than Koenma.

"Well, it's nice to have so many of you guys here tonight. We thank you all for coming and hope that you're all having a kick ass…" Yusuke said but Koenma took the microphone from him then.

"Sorry everyone for his language," Koenma said and bunch a people laughed while Yusuke grinned. "We are…"

"I want to say it," Yusuke took the microphone back. "We are now going to have…"

Koenma took the microphone now. "Yusuke you can't say it, you're part of it."

Yusuke grabbed it and glared at Koenma. "So what. Anyways," Koenma gave up. " we are going to have three songs for the YYH gang, Keiko if you'd come up here please," Keiko blushed and walked up to Yusuke who was on a stage while everyone else was sitting off in the dinning area off the dance floor which was HUGE, might I add.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Just wait," Yusuke said. "Okay and would Kurama and his to be bride, Rikku come up here." The two stood up and slowly walked up on stage, Kurama was clam and the two girls were really nervous while Yusuke kept having people come up on stage. Skipping ahead…. I'm to lazy to write it all out. Okay so Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Rikku, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru were up there and Koenma was watching them with suspicion. "Now Koenma, get up here and stand next to Shizuru…or do I have to force you myself…"Koenma walked up to stage and stood next to Shizuru. "Finally, Botan, could you come up here. You too Hiei."

"Why are we all up here Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"Weren't you paying attention to my speech?" Yusuke asked looking hurt.

"No, because I didn't think it was important," Botan said doing her cat face.

"Oh, that's fine. Anyways, Keiko will be with me, Kurama and Rikku, Kuwabara and Yukina, Shizuru and Koenma, and Hiei and Botan. Us as a team have survived a lot and we are going to now have the next three songs to dance with our girls, and I named off your partners so no switching, Koenma. So will we please take a spot on the dance floor. These songs are for a certain couple, they will realize who when they hear it. " They did and the song stared.

All Cried Out by: Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam

_**Girl: All alone on a Sunday morning**_

_**Outside I see the rain is falling**_

_**Inside I'm slowly dieing**_

**_But the rain with hide my crying, crying, crying_**

_**And you**_

_**Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow**_

_**Set this place on fire 'cause I'm tired of your lies**_

_**All I need was a simple hello**_

_**But the traffic was so noisy**_

_**that you could not hear my cries**_

**_I gave u my loving faith_**

_**My body never felt such pleasure**_

_**My heart never felt such pain!**_

_**And you**_

_**You leave me so confused**_

_**Now I'm all cried out**_

_**Over you**_

_**Guy: Over you**_

_**All over you**_

_**Never wanted to see things your way**_

_**I had to go a stray**_

**_Oh Why was I such a fool_**

_**Now I see that the grass is greener**_

_**Is it too late for me?**_

_**To find my way home?**_

_**How could I be so wrong?**_

_**Girl: Leaving me all alone**_

_**Both: Don't you know the hurt with cause an inferno**_

_**Romance up in flame**_

_**Why should I take the blame?**_

_**Girl: You were the one who left me for granted**_

_**Guy: I'm so sorry**_

_**girl: Apology not excepted**_

_**And reached to the broken hearts you've collected**_

_**I gave u all of you**_

_**Guy: Gave me all of you**_

_**girl: How was I to know**_

_**You were weaken so easily**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

**_Now I'm all cried out_**

_**Guy: I'm all**_

_**Girl: I'm cried out over you**_

_**Guy: I'm cried out too**_

_**Girl: I gave you loving faith**_

_**My body never knew such pleasure**_

**_My heart never knew such pain!_**

_**And you**_

_**Guy: I left u so confused**_

_**Now I'm all cried out**_

_**Girl: Now I'm all cried out**_

_**Over you!**_

The couples stopped dancing to bow and curtsy to each. Hiei was about to leave when the next song came on. He thought maybe he could talk Botan into forgiving him and tell that he loved her and hopefully she love him back. If only there was a way he could do that without any conflict.

I'll Be There For You by: Bon Jovi

_**I guess this time your really leaving**_

_**I hold your suitcase and say good bye**_

_**While my broken heart lies breathing**_

**_You say true love is suicide_**

"Botan?" Hiei asked leading her through the dance.

"Yes…" Botan asked.

"There's something I need to say, but I'd appreciate it if no matter what you would let me talk," Botan only nodded.

**_You say u cried a thousand rivers_**

**_And now your swimming for the shore_**

**_You left me drowning in my tears_**

_**And u won't save me anymore**_

"I know that I was mean and egotistic," Hiei said. "But I love you." Botan opened her mouth in a tiny gasp. Hiei just kept on talking through it. "What I said in Makia was because I didn't think you'd returned my feelings. And even now I hesitate. But without you I'm a wreck. You let me sleep at your house, I ate all your food, I was cruel to you. You even…"

_**Swear to God if you give me one more chance, girl**_

**_I'll be there for you_**

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_**When you breathe I want to be the air for you**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I live and I die for you**_

_**I steal the sun from the sky for you**_

_**Words can't say what love can do**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

"…You even got me to dance with the other onna's. Plus, you introduced my to steak which was the best when you made it. When I was growing up I never thought I'd fall in love with Yuma's daughter, but that's actually what happened. I don't know when, but even if we are complete opposites I still want to be with you forever Botan."

_**I know u know we've had some good times**_

_**Now they have there own hiding place**_

_**Well I can promise you tomorrow**_

_**But I can't buy back yesterday**_

_**Woman if you would hold my hand all day**_

_**Hell you know my hands are dirty**_

_**I wanted to be your valentine**_

Botan looked as if she was going to cry. "Oh, sorry, you can talk now. Also you're the only person who've got me to say sorry, and for that reason I should…" Hiei couldn't finish because Botan kissed him. They didn't really notice but the two had stopped dancing and now where standing in the middle of the dance floor.

_**I'd be the water when you get thirsty baby**_

_**When you get drunk I'll be the whine**_

Yusuke and Kurama danced by each other and high fived the other. "You know, Yusuke, that wasn't the best plan ever but it worked so I have to give you credit. "

"Thank you," Yusuke said. "But you were the one who convinced Koenma to do all of this."

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_**When you breathe I want to be the air for you**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I live and I die for you**_

_**I steal the sun from the sky for you**_

_**Words can't say what love can do**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

Koenma was fuming while Shizuru laughed in his face. "Come on Koenma, you knew all along that Botan wouldn't be yours. Just give up and look at what's on the road ahead of you."

"Yeah maybe I should," Koenma looked down at Shizuru. "I never liked Botan the way I liked you."

"Whoa, I never meant look at me…" Koenma was kissing Shizuru who gave in quickly.

_**I want to be there when you are mad**_

_**I Want to be there to make you happy**_

_**I want to be there when you are down**_

_**Didn't mean to miss your birthday baby**_

_**I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out**_

Botan and Hiei broke the kiss while the people in the audience clapped and they started dancing again. "You can be an idiot some times Hiei Jaganshi. Didn't you hear me when I told you I loved you?"

"You said that you loved me?" Hiei looked confused. _'Ha! I told you, you were an idiot!' _'Shut up Stan!'

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_**When you breathe I want to be the air for you**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I live and I die for you**_

_**I steal the sun from the sky for you**_

_**Words can't say what love can do**_

_**I'll be there for**_

"I had no idea," Hiei said and laughed.

"I thought you hated me because I had said I loved you," Botan said. "I see now that you were in la, la land."

"Well, I have one question for you," Hiei said. "Do you want to get married?"

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_**When you breathe I want to be the air for you**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**I live and I die for you**_

_**I steal the sun from the sky for you**_

_**Words can't say what love can do**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

"That's your big Proposal?" Botan asked.

"Yes, isn't that how ningens do that?" Hiei asked.

"No, that's not how they do purpose," Botan laughed. "But I will marry you."

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**_

"THIS LAST SONG IS NOT SLOW, PEOPLE SO BE READY TO DANCE," Yusuke said. "And Keiko, please don't hurt me with your dancing."

"Yusuke, you jerk!" Keiko said.

"I'm sorry Keiko, it's just you stop my hurt when dance, because you look so beautiful," Yusuke said.

"Oh, Yusuke," Keiko blushed and hugged him.

"You're welcome," Yusuke said and the song started.

Senorita by: Justin Timberlake

_**On that sunny day**_

_**I didn't know that I'd meet**_

_**Such a beautiful girl**_

_**Walking down the street**_

_**Seen those bright brown eyes**_

_**Seeing tears coming down**_

**_She deserves a crown_**

_**But where is it now**_

_**Mama listen**_

_**Senorita I feel for you**_

_**You deal with things**_

_**That you don't have**_

**_He doesn't love you_**

_**I can tell by his charm**_

_**But you can feel this real love**_

_**If you just make it mine**_

**_Running fast in my mind_**

_**Girl why don't you slow it down**_

**_If you carry on this way the same_**

_**It might leave the ground**_

_**How would you like to fly**_

_**Somewhere a queen should ride**_

_**You still deserve a crown**_

_**Hasn't it been found**_

_**Mama listen**_

_**Senorita I feel for you**_

_**He doesn't love you**_

_**I can tell by his charm**_

_**But you can feel this real love**_

_**If you just make it mine**_

_**Baby won't you be mine**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I see something money can't buy**_

_**And I know if you give us a try**_

_**I will work harder for u girl**_

_**Than you ever have to**_

_**Mama listen**_

_**Senorita I feel for you**_

_**You deal with things**_

_**That you don't have**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I see something money can't buy**_

_**And I know if you give us a try**_

_**Guys: It feels like something's heating up**_

_**Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking about, **_

_**I'm really leaving with you**_

_**Guys: It feels like something's heating up**_

_**Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking about, **_

_**I'm really leaving with you**_

_**Guys: It feels like something's heating up**_

_**Girls: I don't know what I'm thinking about, **_

_**I'm really leaving with you**_

THE END….

Ya right! Like I'd end it here….actually I think I will. But if you guys want me to continue please tell than give an idea what to write about if you want. But if not enough people want me to continue I will work on Opposites Attract now…and than I will finish my InuYasha one…I like that one…n.n anyways thank you all for reviewing every one and if you didn't review thanks for reading it. I know this was my biggest story, most read at least, but it also was one of the least reviewed of mine, but I still say thanks. I know I was a pain with updating but I did and I hope everyone enjoyed. Bye

Rikku Chan


End file.
